Acceptance
by supergeek4life
Summary: *I'm not good at summaries* Anna-Ryah can't help but not trust the people around her. Everything about her screams geek, and she's never really been accepted. But when Team Crafted enters her life, she must knock down her walls. Because maybe, just maybe, her newfound brother figures can help her discover what it really means feel acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :3 I'm not sure why I wrote this, I just needed a new topic, and what better topic than my favorite game in the world? ;D Ok, I'm not as obsessive as my character, and I'm not anywhere near as awesome as she is (or will become). **

**Sorry if you don't enjoy it, but please favorite and review if you did.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

I admit it: I'm an obsessive fangirl.

Most girls my age were into makeup, boys, and gossip. But I wasn't like that. The thought of even applying lip gloss make me want to barf. The thought of checking out cute guys at the mall annoyed me; I'd rather see a good movie, check out GameStop, and then head to an arcade after. And usually, the gossip contained complaints about me.

Needless to say, I didn't have many friends.

Ok, I know people that are similar to me usually have weird, geeky friends they hang out with, but I was a totally different story. I was of my own category. Seriously. Even the geeks didn't want to hang out with me.

I remember getting bullied all the time in school.

It was not a pleasant experience. The girls snickered at me as I walked by. Some guys turned away when I looked towards them. Occasionally, a random dude would walk up to me and make a comment about me being a complete gamer girl, but I'd never hear a word from that person again.

I wasn't always like this. Back up a few years, and I was your average Joe. I wasn't popular, but I was friends with the popular girls. I had my group of friends, and we hung out, talked, laughed, did some fun stuff. I had a few guys like me, but I didn't care for many of them. I had stylish clothes, new sneakers every semester, great grades, and my share of outstanding moments.

But then there was Mary-Ann.

Mary-Ann had been my best friend for five years. We had bonded over an unfortunate incident during one lunch, and she had helped me regain my confidence. I had always envied her easy-going nature, her popularity, and her amazing speaking skills. But she was envious of my technology knowledge, my ability to ace any project, and the way my chocolate brown hair flowed along my shoulders. The two of us had spent countless days sitting before my computer, using webcams to take silly pictures. We'd prank call people from different states. We were your average bestie duo.

Then she became distant.

Then she started leaving us to spend time with other people.

Then she began spreading rumors about me, calling me names.

Then she became popular.

For a while, I just sat in my room, staring at the computer screen, tears flowing out of my eyes as I deleted each and every of the photos Mary-Ann and I had taken together.

I stopped doing things with my friends afterschool. Even though a few had tried to reach out to me and help me move forward, I pushed them out. They were so understanding and sweet, but I couldn't afford to trust anyone but myself any longer. My best friend had backstabbed me; it was a difficult thing to overcome. Instead of falling into the gentle embrace of everyone's arms, I sat alone, huddled, determined to find strength on my own.

Then, I discovered Minecraft.

It was an accident. I had been searching up music videos on YouTube, playing all the songs I adored but Mary-Ann had vetoed. In the sidebar, I discovered a video of a blockish world, where different people played. Two male voices introduced themselves to the camera. I scrolled down to the channel that had made the video. TheBajanCanadian. Hmm… That sounded unique. I spent the next few hours watching survival games videos from the hilarious dude in the red plaid hoodie and his furry friend, apparently named Jerome. The Canadian dude was named Mitch.

With nothing else to do in my spare time, I began spending more and more time watching Bajan's videos. After watching over a hundred survival games episodes, I began watching mini-games from Jerome's point of view, as well as AntVenom and CaptainSparklez survival games videos (AntVenom was a boss). Slowly, more and more Minecraft YouTubers were added to my mental list of channels to watch videos from, and I begged my parents to let me have a YouTube account. They obliged, thrilled that I was so excited about something again. I hadn't been very talkative since Mary-Ann, and they were glad to see me open my mind to more things.

CavemanFilms. SkyDoesMinecraft. Slamacow. Ssundee. Deadlox. ChimneySwift11. Bashurverse. They all began to add up, one channel after the other. I must've been subscribed to over 50 channels.

School came and went, but watching videos at the end of the day motivated me to get through the day. I sat in front of classrooms alone, usually reading a book or hurrying to finish last minute homework. Recess and lunch were torture, and I was usually one of the last people picked for group projects. But honestly, I didn't care about being an odd man out anymore. I had never felt accepted into a group anyway, not since years ago.

About a year after I had started a YouTube channel, I realized I could no longer be satisfied watching other people play this game. I had to get the game for myself.

So, once again, I begged, and begged, and begged.

And eventually I dragged my parents to the computer, made them type in the VISA card number, and bought the game.

It was even more amazing than I had thought. I spawned in various worlds, playing some on survival, playing some on creative to spawn in items, creating flatlands to build mansions, roller coasters, redstone contraptions. Understandably, during the week I had bought the game, my grades dropped and my homework was neglected. Needless to say, my parents grounded me from playing the game until I had brought my grades back up and finish all the missing assignments. I finished a weeks worth of work in two days.

That's pretty much how I discovered Minecraft. I was beginning to let the game control my life, as well as influence it. While Minecraft had become popular at my school, no one would even look my way. So I sat on the side, silently praying for the day to go by faster. Because I existed in my own world, a world where I could be the person I wanted. A world where I could build anything I imagined. Even though the 3-D world of Minecraft was just an incredibly awesome game, it was beginning to become my reality.

So, yeah… I'm a huge fangirl. I love every single one of them.

Every.

Single.

One.

Sometimes it drives my parents crazy. When I was younger, I always told my parents that I had wanted an older brother. I mean, it would've been pretty cool in my opinion. I knew people who had older brothers, and they said it was annoying. I knew people who were older brothers, and they said it was pretty annoying too. But I still nagged my parents about having an older brother. Once, I suggested that they should adopt a brother for me. My dad had laughed, picking me up and hugging me and telling me that they were already happy having me. My mom had smiled and kissed my cheek, telling me that spoiling one child was enough. I think I still secretly wish I had an older brother, someone who could protect me, but still me a cool person to play video games with.

Similar to my nagging about having an older brother, I extremely enjoyed ranting to my parents about the YouTubers.

Whenever a fact was shared, I knew instantly who was exactly like that. I could go on for hours listing everything I knew about each of them, from video details to real names, from subscribers to funniest moments. Sometimes, my dad would elbow me and tell me I was a stalker. But I'd just wink and say that I already knew that.

Watch out world. Here comes extreme stalker Anna-Ryah.

Alright, so my name is Anna-Ryah. Anna was my great-grandmother's name, and Ryah was just a spin on the name Ryan, which my dad loved even though his name was Alec. Back in what I call the "popularity days," my nickname was Anna. Now, people rarely talk to me. But my mom insists on calling me Anna or Anna-Ryah. My dad has always called me Ryah.

Ryah. Ry, like why, and ah, like you're screaming.

That's how most people know me today, if anyone does.

Weeks passed, and now I'm almost 16. It's weird, being a video game addict when you're a sophomore. It's my passion, even though I have no friends because of it. By now, most girls have had boyfriends and spend every waking moment fantasizing about hot guys and all that stuff. I spend every waking moment fantasizing about guys, but not in the way the girls at school do.

I'm pretty sure I would faint if I met even one of them.

Every time I play Minecraft, I have a burning determination to meet a YouTuber. It's been my dream since day one. How cool would it be to play survival games with the masters, or to accidentally join a mini-game with a few of my faves? Gosh, it would be so awesome! Although I've never actually met one, I still believe that one day I will run into one. I don't actually believe they'll know who I am, but just making one of them say my MC username (Ryah_The_Master, don't ask why) would make me faint.

The thing about acceptance is that it's about fitting in, about being part of a group. It's having friends, and knowing the people around you. It's knowing the people around you actually care, and that they'll stand by you no matter what.

I'm pretty sure that's wrong. I don't know what acceptance is anymore.

* * *

One of my favorite places in the world was the automotive repair place my dad owned. Alec's Mechanics. It had a nice ring to it, actually. He had gone into automotive repair in high school, spending every weekend at his uncle's repair place. My dad learned how to manage a business, and soon wanted to create one of his own. So in college, he went into business management and mechanical engineering, and four years before I was born he opened Alec's.

While Alec's wasn't the largest place in the world, I sure enjoyed it. There was a nice little office with a teal couch and a magazine-filled table, as well as gum and skittles vending machines. The desk was to the side, and parts with matching price tags covered the walls. Usually, a small vase of flowers sat on the windowsill of the large window.

When there were cars, I climbed the set of rusty stairs to a little cubby at the top of the garage. When I was three and my mom took up a full time job, I spent most of my days reading or playing with dolls in that little cubby. I was surrounded by labeled boxes. My dad had found a purple bean-bag chair for me to sit on, and a small glass table for me to play on. I'd always bring a backpack filled with items to spend the day playing with.

When there weren't cars, I sat in the black plastic chair in the garage, since it was cooler downstairs. The employees Daniel, Jacob, and Chester would sit in the back, drinking beers, talking sports, and playing cards. My dad usually sat in the office with his close friend Darren, reading Sports Illustrated or watching TV on the little old-fashioned screen in the corner. I, on the other hand, would just play with my dolls along the perimeter. As I got older, I would just watch YouTube. Seriously, I had no life.

The best thing about the place was the atmosphere. The vibe I got from the shop was the closest thing I felt to acceptance. I never felt like they wanted me gone. I knew they found me amusing, cute as a child, but never wanted to kick me out.

But I obviously don't know what acceptance is, right?

Adding to the atmosphere was my dad's generous attitude. He would help people in need, giving them discounts when they were in deep trouble. I loved how he spoke kindly to everyone, from women with several children to groups of tough-looking bikers. He was willing to tow customers for free, and assist anyone stuck on the road. Darren used to whisper to me that my dad was too nice. Compared to the people in school, it was extremely true, but I loved him the way he was.

I guess that really worked to my advantage. One kind act would change everything about me, including my definition of acceptance.

Let's just say it started with a banana.

* * *

**The last part is an inside joke. It started with a banana, right? :) Well, once again please favorite and review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! 2 follows and a favorite already? I've been really looking forward to posting a new chapter, so here you go!**

**Warning: mild language in this chapter.**

**Any ideas for OC's? PM me or leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

Let's just say it started with a banana.

It was just a typical banana. Yellow, tasty, ripe…

Ha. Now I'm going crazy, aren't it? Describing a banana? Geez. What have I _become?!_

I sighed as I got up to throw away the peel. It was a hot early-spring day, probably the hottest day since summer. The AC was blasting, the fans were as well. I sat in the office, hidden in the corner on my bean bag chair I had dragged down. Thank God it was Saturday, which meant I didn't have to do my homework yet. I was on my phone, looking up Minecraft fanfiction. The guys were chatting happily on the other side of the window, yelling at each other and swearing repeatedly. My dad was somewhere in the back. As soon as a customer walked in the door with a tiny "ding" of the bell, the men walked towards their respective areas and Uncle Darren shot up from his computer chair.

"Hi! Welcome to Alec's Mechanics! What can I help you with?" God, for a nearly fifty year old guy, he had a glowing smile like an actor. He even sounded cheery, almost like my father.

"Oh, just here for some brake repairs," said the voice. I looked up from my phone, the voice ringing in my ears. Could it be…?

I decided not to get up just yet, in case it was someone else.

"Okay, great. Bring your car around back and the guys' will get started."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk prices first."

They continued to make arrangements, and I continued to contemplate getting up to look at the man that was talking. It sounded so much like him, but still, it might not be…

Besides, what would he be doing in a place like this?

Finally, the price chit-chat ended, and the man said in a satisfied voice, "Well, I'll bring the car 'round back, and I'll go for a walk around the block."

I could imagine Uncle Darren smiling his stellar smile again. "Great. Meet you back there."

I couldn't take it anymore. As uncle walked past my corner, I shot to my feet, clutching my phone.

I peeked over the counter, my eyes' meeting the strangers. I felt my heart deflate with disappointment.

It wasn't him…

But I had been so sure… I was so upset. I was sure it had been him.

Oh well. What were the chances of a big-name YouTuber like Jerome showing up in a mechanical shop like this one?

* * *

Hours later, I still sat in my corner, in the air conditioned room, listening to the exhausted guys talking about the latest golf tournament. Dad had gone out to buy KFC, and I was getting hungry.

I began to drift off to sleep when I heard the bell ding again.

"Darren! I gotta guy whose battery is busted. Who knew that tow truck would actually come in handy?"

I smiled to myself, a soft smile that no one but my reflection ever saw. My dad loved the old tow truck he had picked up for a discount back in his college days. He had painted it silver, light blue, and red with black frames, but finally settled on white with the company's logo and contact information on it. Mom's been trying to convince him for years to get rid of that old ride. She claims it embarrasses her when they go places together, like they can't afford a nice, shiny new SUV. Which we can, of course. But my dad will never let it go! And soon she brought me into this, a couple years ago, saying I was embarrassed when he dropped me off at school. But I just winked and told him I thought the car was awesome.

Besides, I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. What they thought of me was so…untrustworthy. It wasn't dependable. One minute a person could compliment everything about you, another they could tell you they had lied and now hated your entire essence. So now that people's opinions didn't matter, I could do whatever I wanted and not care what others thought. Including riding to school in a white tow truck.

"Damn. Who knew, man?"

"I know! Geez, this guy's in a bit of trouble. Battery went dead on a cutoff, and I found him on the way back here! By the way, I have the chicken." He held up the bag of KFC with a grin. "Hope you guys like drumsticks and mashed potatoes!"

"Shit!" cried Uncle Chester, rushing into the office. "It's about freaking time!"

Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jacob burst into the office seconds later, hungry expressions on their faces.

"Crap," muttered Uncle Jacob. "I'm starving."

"Me too," said Uncle Darren with a laugh.

"Everybody eat up," said Dad with a satisfied gaze. "I'm just gonna go help the customer."

"Wait," said Uncle Daniel, looking up from digging in the package. "What about you?"

Dad laughed, a big, booming, cheery laugh. "Don't worry about me. I might've snuck a few pieces on the way back."

Uncle Daniel grinned, before emptying the items from the bag.

I sat in my corner, praying that no one would step on little ole' me, huddled away from the chaos. Uncle Chester said something funny, and Uncle Darren laughed, before turning away and laying his eyes on me.

"Ryah! Want something to eat?"

My stomach rumbled in reply, but I felt bad for letting my dad go out and work alone. "Just save something for me, I'll be right back."

Uncle Jacob shook his head. "Don't stare yourself, sweetie."

I grinned, squeezing what little fat I had on my arms. "Have you seen this? You should see the girls at my school! Talk about twiggy!"

This earned me a laugh from the guys. "Whatever," replied Uncle Jacob. "But don't be disappointed if all you have left is half a drumstick and a bowl of gravy!'

I smiled, tucking my phone away in my pocket and marching out from behind the desk. I strolled across the office, pushing open the door with my shoulder as the bell gave off another reliable ding.

I blinked to avoid the sunlight. It was so bright! I shaded my eyes with my palm, still blinking furiously. I spotted my dad leaning against his truck, speaking calmly to the curly-haired figure standing with his hands in his pockets. The car beside the stranger was a sleek black sedan. I walked closer, but being the person I was, I tripped over the edge of the curb and fell on my knees.

I wasn't hurt, but my phone had clattered to the road, making an odd scraping sound. I shot to my feet, rushing towards it to make sure it was okay. It was, thank the lord, and I quickly tucked it away again. After checking my knee to dust off the rocks, I proceeded towards Dad, who had abandoned the customer to walk towards me.

He grinned as I approached. "You're such a klutz," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Why aren't you eating?"

I stuck out my tongue. "I wanted to check on you. And I am not a klutz!"

He made an attempt at a funny face, and I scoffed teasingly.

Dad laughed, squeezing me tighter. "Come on, I have a customer to serve." We headed towards the tall figure."

"Hey man! This is my daughter, Ryah. Ryah, this is Adam."

"Hi! Nice to meet…"

Oh.

My.

God.

It was him!

"Hey Ryah. Nice to meet you too."

I could've died right there and have been happy.

"I… Um… Wow."

Adam laughed. "Are you okay?"

Dad shot me a warning look.

I raised my eyebrows, insides shaking. "Am I okay? You're SkyDoesMinecraft!"

His eyes lit up, to my surprise. "Oh! You're part of the Sky Army?"

I widened my eyes. "Part of the Sky Army? I'm such a huge fan! You have no idea! God, I feel like I've been watching you're videos forever!" He smiled, obviously grateful. "You're so funny and awesome, and… Wow. I'm just going on again, aren't I?"

Adam grinned. "Yes, yes you are."

I felt my confidence rise as I realized he was teasing me. "Sorry, it's just that I never thought I'd ever meet a YouTuber, and now you're here. It's just like…" I sighed. "Sorry, I just cannot believe it's actually you."

He looked at me. "Well, I cannot believe it's actually you!" he yelled, pointing at me with a mocking shocked expression.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, smirking and placing my hands on my hips.

Adam's shocked expression turned into an awkward frown. Did I push my limits a little too much?

"I… Well… Shit. Butter."

I laughed, and he gave me a look that made me laugh even harder. "Well then! No comebacks?"

Adam shrugged, then looked back up with a childish smile. "Just stop apologizing."

"Anyway," Dad said, ruining my moment. "We've gotta talk business Ryah. Come back in a few minutes, and then you guys can chat, okay?"

I scoffed, a half smile playing at my lips. "Please. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to spend any more time with a fangirling teenager." Before waiting for a reply, I walked towards the smell of half-drumsticks and gravy.

* * *

I realized that I didn't even ask for a picture, or an autograph.

Crap. Just my luck.

After devouring a drumstick that actually looked relatively whole, I slipped out from the office once again into the bright sunlight. The sedan was gone, replaced by a pacing figure in a black t-shirt, jeans, and curly black hair. My heart beat even faster. _Oh my God…_

As calmly as I possibly could, I walked slowly towards Adam. He was speaking into the phone, and I didn't want to bother him and risk being annoying. But then again, hadn't I been annoying at some point during our earlier conversation? I gave a little half-smirk to amuse myself, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot slowly.

I heard him mutter a few things into his phone. "Yes… I'll be back soon… Screw that. I'm not even at the damn hotel yet… Well, geez! … _Yes_, I got lost… Are you happy? Whatever… Yeah. Yeah… Bye."

He removed the phone from his ear, shutting it off and stuffing it away into his pocket. Adam turned, and I froze in the position I had been spotted in. He gave off a mischievous smile, raising his eyebrows. "How long have you been standing there?"

I tapped my foot a little faster. "Several minutes."

Adam looked shocked. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, and stopped the foot tapping. "Course not. I'm not _that_ much of a stalker."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're such a creeper."

I stuck out my tongue. "I know. People tell me that."

He laughed. It was quieter than the ones in his videos, but making him laugh made me feel good, nonetheless. "Where do you go to school, Ryah?"

I scrunched up my face. "A public school a few blocks away."

"What would your friends say if they found out you met me? Are they fans too?"

"Actually, I don't have that many friends." I frowned. "People don't typically seem to like me."

"Why not?" exclaimed Adam. "You seem like a decent person. But maybe I don't know the real you. You might be a backstabbing murderer or something."

I shook my head. "I've just never been really open to people."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not open to people, or don't try to make friends?"

"Look, I had friends at some point, okay? Friends just aren't really a priority."

"A priority? Friends are supposed to make you feel good. You have fun with friends."

"I know."

"Then why do you describe friends as a priority?"

"I have more important things to do."

"Yeah, like fangirl?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Look, I just don't get along with people, okay? They don't get me. I'm not like them. I'm a totally different category of geek. I scream unpopularity. People don't normally walk up to the weird girl, sitting in the hallways during lunch. That kind of thing only happens in stories. This is real life, and it's the life I've been living for a while now. I'm used to it already."

"Used to being a loner?"

"Loner? Look who's talking. I know everyone in that building, and I can probably guess that they're working on or talking about. Sorry to disappoint you Sky, but you're on my turf now. You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"A long way from home? DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?"

"What? Pfft… No…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU STALKER!"

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "I don't know where you live, okay! You were really lost if you were looking for a hotel, so I figured you weren't from around here."

"How'd you know I was looking for a hotel?"

"I have my reasons."

"You are the craziest fangirl stalker I have ever met."

"Thank you."

We just stood there, sheepish and childish grins that we were unable to wash off our faces. I was glad I had gotten him off the topic of my school life. It sucked, in all honesty. I wasn't trusting enough to have friends.

Yup, I had major trust issues.

Finally, my dad came over, car keys in his hands. "Well, good news Adam. We've set you up with a new battery, and a free oil change to go along with that. Also, you seemed pretty lost. Would you like some directions to your hotel?"

I grinned at Adam, and he gave me a sharp, teasing look that easily read "Shut up, or you'll regret it." "It's alright, thanks for your help."

"No problem. That'll be around… One second."

My dad went back into the garage, to check on things, I guess. I finally remembered my fear of Adam leaving without giving me a picture or an autograph. I may not be able to get an autograph since I lacked paper and a pen, but I could sure as hell get a picture.

"Um, Adam? Can I get a picture?"

He scoffed. "No."

"You've gotta be kidding me," I muttered. "Please?"

"Well, you have to do something."

"Do what?"

"Say this: Adam, you are not a loner."

"Adam, you are not a loner." I swallowed my pride.

"You are a totally awesome butter god."

"You are a totally awesome butter god."

"And you are not a lost idiot."

"And you are not a lost idiot." I sighed. "Are we done?"

"Yes."

We positioned ourselves in front of the Alec's sign, and we made funny faces into the camera. I took several shots before my dad came back from the garage, and offered to take our pictures. We did several poses in front of the garage, and Adam even tried to pick me up once (but failed epically). Finally, we crawled into the office and cooled off in the AC.

After the duo had discussed prices and Adam had paid, he turned to my dad. "I owe you a lot, dude. Here's my private number, but please don't hand this out." He handed my dad a business card, much to my surprise. "Call me up if you need any favors. I'll be here until Wednesday, so tell me if I can do anything for you." Adam looked at me. "And if you need to know the limits of your request, ask her. I'm pretty sure she knows everything about me."

I flushed red, muttering something into my phone screen. "I am not a stalker!"

"Whatever you say, fangirl."

I flushed even redder.

"Thanks again for everything, man. I really do owe you one."

Dad grinned. "It was a pleasure. I'm glad to see my daughter finally happy again."

Adam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ryah has a pretty difficult school life. She's bullied a lot, and doesn't have many friends. And she has trust issues."

"DAD!"

"Sorry sweetie."

Adam looked back at me, a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes. "Anyways, call me if I can do anything, okay? Even if I'm back at home, I'll make sure to help you out." His eyes shined. "Not many people help out a stranger, especially one delivering food."

Dad laughed. "It was really no problem, but if you insist, I'll call you if anything pops up." Finally, he reached onto the desk and handed him his business card. "If anything is wrong with the car, make sure to stop by!"

Adam laughed, the quieter laugh again. "Course. Thanks again!"

With a wink to me, he strolled out the door, the bell dinging before the office was plunged into silence.

Dad turned to me, confusion in his eyes. "Ryah, you could've ruined a job with all that chatter. How in the world do you know him?"

I sighed. Here we go again. "Well, it started many years ago, in a magical realm known to most as YouTube…"

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 2! Please leave a review for suggestions, and maybe OC ideas? I'd really appreciate it :3 also, favorite and follow if you want more chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up nerds? :3 I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. I mean seriously, thank you so much!**

**Regarding the OC thing, just PM me or leave a review with a general description of a character. I might pick one or two to include in the story if enough people ask. You can leave physical descriptions, or personality ones. I don't really need one honestly, but I thought it'd be cool to include something from you guys. :3**

**I use that face wayyyy too much... :3**

**Well, anyways, enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

The next morning, the first thing I did when I woke up was check my phone. I wanted to make sure that the pictures with Adam were still there, and that it wasn't a dream.

Thank the lord it wasn't.

I flipped through about twenty pictures, smiling in complete happiness at our expressions. If I had friends, I would've sent them the pictures. If I had an Instagram, I would've posted a few and tagged Adam in them. I had neither, however, so I settled for lying on my bed, clutching my phone to my chest and daydreaming about colliding with the Minecrafter again one day.

I was tempted to beg Dad to let me go to the shop, but today was his day off, and he worked hard all week. The last thing I wanted to do was make him work all week because of me. However, I was sure if I asked he would've gone, since now he finally understands my huge obsession with YouTube. Well, maybe not understands, but I've gotten to explain it.

After Adam had left, I spent about half an hour explaining to him all the aspects of YouTube. I talked about Pewdiepie, the most subscribed to channel, and about each and every Minecraft player on the site. I told him about Adam, who was the most popular member of Team Crafted, and CaptainSparklez, who is another Minecraft channel with over five million subs.

It took him a while to understand me, but he finally did. I made him watch a few videos with me, just to make him realize how addicting it was to watch. But after watching about five minutes of a Ssundee video, he got bored and went off to talk with Uncle Chester.

Meanwhile, I ended up watching five more of his videos.

As I lay in bed, I thought about the favor Adam owed Dad. It would be amazing if I could use that favor to be in a video with him, or meet some other members of Team Crafted. I laughed at my selfishness. It was Dad that had helped him yesterday; I didn't deserve the favor. It was his to keep and use.

I frowned at the ceiling. I began thinking about the old notebook I used to write entries in. Unlike normal diaries with secrets, crushes, and activities, mine mostly held channel subscriptions and YouTuber notes. Okay, maybe I was a bit of a stalker… But I would've never admitted it to someone like Adam.

I contemplated creating another journal, and finally decided to give it a try. I marched into my closet, pulling out a cardboard box filled with extra school supplies. I dug around until I found a green and black college ruled notebook, covered in dust. After wiping it off with a wet paper towel, I grabbed a pencil and sat down on the floor, dating the first page.

_Yesterday I met SkyDoesMinecraft, AKA Adam. That was one of the greatest moments of my life. Who would've thought that someone as famous as him would meet someone like me? Dad towed him off the road on his way back from KFC, and now Adam owes him a favor. And gave us his private number! I'm fangirling soooo much! I hope I get to see him again, before he goes back home on Wednesday._

I quickly closed the journal, stashing it away in an empty dresser drawer. There was quite the likelihood of me leaving it there for months, then finding it when I cleaned my room next January. But still, if I encountered Adam again, I might find a use for this journal…

I threw my pen at the wall and flopped down on the bed.

How could today compare to yesterday? Would I really have to go back to my normal life as though nothing had happened?

"Ryah! Have you finished your homework yet? I need to take grandma to the dentist!"

Well, that answered my question.

* * *

I have a bad habit of getting motion sick during car rides.

I wasn't normally motion sick. I could look out the window and feel fine. But if I used my phone, read a book, or did anything that involved letters and numbers, I was instantly sick to my stomach. It was really weird.

So after we had dropped my grandma back off at her house, I had gotten sick in the unavoidable traffic. As soon as Mom cut the engine in our garage, I pounded on the door with all my might, yelling at Dad to open the door. Once he had, I rushed in, burying my face in the couch pillow, and clutching my stomach.

Dad walked up to me, elbowing my arm. "Motion sickness again?"

I nodded, still buried in the stuffing.

"Well, I already know what will make you feel better."

I popped my eyes open, throwing the pillow to my side. Dad laughed. "I knew you'd do that."

I punched him gently and re-buried my face.

"But seriously, I think you'll enjoy what I'm about to tell you."

I sighed into the cushion, tossing it aside once more.

"Adam's having some issues with the car. It wasn't the battery this time, thank God. It's the gear shift; it keeps getting stuck. Go figure. Anyway, he's stopping by tomorrow, and he said he would like to talk to you again, since you were such a big fan."

I stared, my jaw dropping. "He wants to talk to me? Why?"

Dad shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours."

I blinked, mouth still hanging. Adam wants to talk to me some more! God, I couldn't have guessed why, but still! This was amazing! I could not believe it, not in a million years.

I must've looked pretty overjoyed and shocked, because Dad began laughing. "You must really love him, huh?"

I felt heat rush into my cheeks. "What?! No, I don't love him. I mean, he's funny and makes awesome videos, but he's totally not my type."

Dad raised an eyebrow, and I nearly smacked him. "Whatever you say."

"Honest! I don't like him like that. He's a cool guy, that's all."

Dad smiled, but wasn't even close to defeated. "Just try not to ruin a deal tomorrow with your chatter, okay?"

I sighed, giving up. "Okay Dad."

"Thank you. I'm sure you would want to pick something nice to wear to the shop tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Dad, I have to go to school."

"But you hate school."

"I'll get arrested if I don't have a legit reason for ditching."

"Who said it's during school anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows, a smile forming. "I just figured…"

"Please Ryah. If Adam wanted to talk to you, why would he schedule a meeting during the school day? I'll pick you up at two-thirty, and we're coming straight to the shop."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"Oh my gosh… I'd better pick an outfit. Thank you so much Dad!"

I pecked him on the cheek before dashing towards my room.

* * *

Just get through the day Ryah; just get through the day…

It was hard not bursting out "I MET SKYDOESMINECRAFT" every time I encountered a person, but somehow I managed not to look like a complete idiot. I had a retarded grin on my face during most of the classes, earning me odd looks from the people sitting near me. Once, I heard someone mutter something that sounded like Minecraft, and I jumped in excitement. I was dying for the day to be over, for two-thirty to come faster. But the day lagged on, and I was forced to sit through algebra two and ever other boring class I was required to take.

But, alas, two-thirty finally came.

Dad picked me up, and I adjusted every article of clothing on my body. I make sure my white tank top with nerd glasses looked okay, and smoothed out my new pair of blue jeans. I added a white lace bow to my half-up half-down hairdo, and pulled on a silver watch I had won from a jewelry crane at the arcade. It looked relatively nice, through, so I had worn it. I didn't bother changing out of my black and white Vans; they looked clean anyway.

My heart beat with anxiousness as we approached the shop. As we grew closer, my stomach began to ache with nervousness. What if he didn't actually want to talk to me, and just wanted to see how I'd react? What if we just ignored me? What if he didn't show up at all?

Well, lucky me. There he stood, under a tree in the parking lot. His black sedan was nearby, and the guys were peeping out from the garage, wondering why the visitor had chosen to sit outside instead of head into the office.

We parked, and I felt like I was about to explode. God, why was I such a weirdo when I was nervous?

Dad stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Smartly, he didn't open the door for me or make any embarrassing comment. Outside, the two shook hands, and my Dad began leading him towards the office. Before they got too far away, and turned back to look at me and discreetly motioned me towards them.

I took a deep breath, fiddled with my watch for a few seconds, then grasped the door handle and stepped into the sunlight.

The breeze tousled my hair. I touched it instinctively, willing it to remain neat. I stuffed my phone into my back pocket, then did a weird thing where I shifted my weight to my toes, then back onto my heels, then went back to my original position. Finally, I took off towards where the duo had reached the office.

So, one second I was running towards the door, the next I had the door in my face.

"Oh my f*cking God! Ryah! Are you okay?" Adam…?

A kept my eyes shut. Pain filled my head, and I just sat there, dazed.

"Ryah! What happened? Someone call an ambulance!" That was Dad.

I groaned, opening my eyes. "Dad… I'm fine. Don't call the ambulance."

"Oh my God… What happened? Chester! Get some freaking ice!" He bent over me. "Shit…"

"Help me up, please." He reached over and pulled me to my feet. "Couch…" He let me lean on him as I plopped down.

Uncle Chester returned with some ice. "Ryah! Are you okay?"

I moaned as the cool ice hit my head. "I hit the door…"

"Are you sure you don't need an ambulance?"

I shook my head, letting the numbness of cool block out the pain. "I'm fine. I just need… rest."

Dad nodded. "Chester, can you take the car out back? We need new gear shift parts, and a few other adjustments."

Uncle Chester nodded, and my Dad turned towards Adam. "I'm so sorry about this inconvenience. Um, I can move her to the back if you want somewhere to sit."

"It's no problem. I'll just, erm, stand."

"Sorry again. We'll get started right away. This one's on the house."

Adam grinned. "Well, if this is on the house, you all deserve a generous tip."

Dad smiled. "Whatever you say Adam." He motioned towards Darren, who had been watching, holding the phone as if to call 911. They exited the office and headed into the garage, while I lay helpless, occupying the space where Adam should've been sitting.

"Ugh…" I panted. "You can sit down, if you want."

"No, it's fine. Seriously. You need it more than I do."

"Oh. Okay."

He looked at me, questioning. "What happened to you over there?"

"Oh, I just… ran into a door."

He smirked mockingly. "That's quite unusual."

I tried to shake my head, but it hurt too much. "Not in my case."

Adam blinked several times. "Oh, that's right. Don't think I didn't see you trip that day."

I blushed. "God, I know I'm such a klutz. Quit rubbing it in!"

Another smirk. "Please. I'll never stop!"

I frowned. "You're not helping my headache, you know."

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"As far as I know, you don't normally dress like this." He motioned towards my outfit. "This is quite fancy for you, I'm guessing."

"You're assuming. You don't know anything about me."

"But I'm assuming correctly, aren't I? You're dressing especially nice because you knew you were meeting me."

I blushed even redder, if that were even possible.

"I'm not very hard to impress, you know."

"I don't like you."

"Wow, I'm offended."

"No, I mean, not like that."

"I know. You're just a kid."

My heart dropped. _Just a kid?_ Instead, I laughed. "I'm just a kid? Have you seen the way you scream on camera? Talk about childish."

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"You're not the only one."

Adam looked into my eyes. "Your dad said you have trust issues. Is this true?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because maybe I can help you."

I scoffed. "Why would someone like you want to help a kid like me?"

"I owe your dad a favor, don't I? I know he wants you to be happy, and reinstating your trust in humanity will make you happier. You can't live your life holed up from the world, Ryah."

"No, but I can try to hide from it."

"Hiding from the world will get you _nowhere!_"

"I'm happy as I am now. I wouldn't want anything to change."

"Happy? Or just making it through each day?"

"Don't lecture me. I'm not your sister!"

He frowned at this. "No, you're not my sister. But I feel bad for you. The world has looked you over. But I'm going to change that." Adam grinned. "Come to my hotel tomorrow night. I'm filming a vlog, and I want you to be in it."

"_What?!_ You want me to be in a _vlog_? Like, on _camera_?"

"Yup. For all of Sky Army to see."

"No thanks. I'm going to look like a complete retard talking into the camera. Don't you know how awkward it'll be for me? I'll look so uncomfortable…"

"Ryah, do you trust me?"

I blinked in confusion. "Trust you? I've just met you! I mean, I watch your videos, but I've just met you in real life." He stared intensely into my eyes. "But yeah, I guess I trust you."

"Then from now on, I'm going to help you get over your issues."

"It's not going to be easy."

"If everything was easy, the result would be no fun."

"I'm not going to be in a vlog."

"Fine. But when I go back home, you're going to record a Minecraft video with me." I gasped, and I could feel my eyes lighting up. "I assume you have the game, right?" I nodded, speechless. "Great. How about you give me your cell number, and I'll text you a time when we should play and what server we'll be on."

"That's… amazing."

Adam smiled. "I know. The guys should be okay with it, depending on who it is. I'll take the time difference into consideration, but that shouldn't be that much of a problem if we record after you finish school or during the weekends, right? Unless you're forced to come to your dad's shop."

"No. I could stay home if I wanted, but I enjoy the atmosphere here."

"It's quite welcoming, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I love it."

I gave him my number, and he added it to his contact. I made sure the number was correct, as well as the spelling of my name.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me," I whispered, grateful.

"I owe him a favor."

"So, if you didn't owe him a favor, you wouldn't be helping me?"

"It depends. If your dad didn't help me, I wouldn't have met this fangirling stalker."

"Oh, you're a jerkface."

"I get that a lot."

We exchanged grins, and we talked about Minecraft for a while.

"So, who's your favorite member of Team Crafted?"

I scrunched up my forehead in thought, but it hurt a lot. "I don't want to offend you."

Adam faked sadness. "Well, I guess it's not me then."

I punched him lightly. "Probably Ian, or maybe Jason. I can never decide between those two. But I honestly love everyone. I could die happy if I even met one of you."

"So if I stabbed you now…"

"You freaking wouldn't."

Adam smirked, and I punched him again. This time, the ice pack slipped off my head, and I laughed. My head still ached, and I was still taking up the whole couch, but in that moment, I was truly happy. I never thought that someone like Adam would actually take the time to hang out with me, or offer to make a video with me. It was kinda cool, just spending time with only a few days ago I had only fantasized about meeting. My heart fluttered as I remembered that I had a huge celebrity crush on him, but I breathed out as I realized it was slowly fading. The frantic beating of my heart was being replaced with gratefulness and admiration for the kind person sitting beside me.

Was this what it felt like to be accepted?

As we talked, he laughed a lot, and so did I. I ditched the ice pack eventually and sat up, making space for him on the couch. Adam awkwardly sat on the other side of the couch, but we eventually got over how uncomfortable we were and continued talking. When Dad returned with the car, I was upset that our meeting was over. But I remembered that Adam was going to text me a date for recording, and I grew hopeful. I knew that for Adam and the rest of Team Crafted to help me, I was going to have to push my fear and insecurities aside, and lower the walls I had built around me to protect me from backstabs. One reason for doing this was because I knew it would make my mom and dad so happy to see me have friends again, and trust people. But the other reason was because maybe, just maybe, they may help me discover the place where I was truly accepted.

* * *

**Well guys, that was chapter 3! I literally finished this within a two and a half hour span, and I've been really dedicated to this story. So pweeaseee leave a favorite or a review if you want more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up nerds? I'm baaaackkkk! :3 Sorry I haven't updated in more than a couple days, it's the actual week now :( I'll hopefully have another chapter up Saturday morning, or at least over the weekend.**

**Also, I'm not closing the OC thingy even though I used 2 OC's in this chapter :3 Hope you guys are okay with how I used the characters... It was pretty fun to incorporate them since it'll help Ryah open up a little.**

**OMG, I'm using that face too much again...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

Patience isn't really an issue for a girl who's been waiting a long time to find a friend or meet a YouTuber. However, my patience was running short waiting for a text from the famous SkyDoesMinecraft.

And it's only been one day.

I spent most of my time that day daydreaming, talking to more people than I felt comfortable with when I had missed something in the lesson. During English, I found some spare time to write in my green journal. I had been skeptical of bringing it with me this morning, but since no one would take the time to judge me, I thought, _What the hell?_ That was why I ignored the novel in my backpack and instead flipped to the second page in the notebook.

_I cannot believe it! Yesterday, Adam came back to the shop for more repairs, and to talk to me! I slammed into a door, but we had a really fun time. :D Adam asked for my number so that he could schedule a recording date. Can you believe it? I'm going to play Minecraft with Team Crafted!_

As I shut my journal, I noticed the girl next to me leaning over to read my journal. I quickly shut it, flushing with embarrassment. The girl jerked back in response.

"Mind your own business," I muttered, staring at my hands. Geez, Ryah. Harsh much?

"Sorry, I just saw that you wrote something about Team Crafted."

I looked at the girl, meeting her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, looking a bit more comfortable. "Yeah. You were writing something about them, weren't you?"

I fiddled with the pages of my notebook. Should I tell this girl, whom I'd been sitting next to all year but haven't bothered to get to know? She blinked at me with innocent eyes. All of a sudden, the girl before me transformed into an older version of Mary-Ann, glaring down at me with a cruel expression.

No, Ryah. You cannot be scared anymore. They're not going to be able to help you, remember? Just push the memory down…

I blinked, and the world returned to normal.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was writing about them. I actually met SkyDoesMinecraft."

The girl stretched her already wide brown eyes. "You're kidding."

I felt a smirk appear on my face. "I'm not."

She crossed her arms over her blue hoodie. "Prove it."

I glanced around the classroom, my eyes landing on the teacher a few feet away. "Not now. I have pictures on my phone from Saturday, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" Her spastic nodding slowed down. "But I have to tell someone. They're a huge fan, and we often fight over someone…" She grinned, and I cocked my head. "Oh, don't worry. You'll know when you see her."

"But no one else, okay?"

She smiled gently. "Sure. This will be our little secret."

The bell rang, and our teacher excused us for the day. I began loading my binder and notebook into my backpack, when the girl tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm Crystal Rosè, by the way. But you can call me Jewel."

I smiled, enjoying the way my face lit up when I smiled. "Hi, Jewel. I'm Anna-Ryah, but you can call me Ryah."

Jewel smiled softly, a smile that nearly mimicked the one I practiced in the mirror. "Nice to meet you, Ryah. How about you meet me here during lunch tomorrow? My friend you love to meet you." I nodded, and she smiled a little wider. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Jewel quickly bounced away, and I watched as she did. I froze, a blank expression on my face, but my heart was pounding. I just made an actual friend! In what, a minute? I felt like racing around the classroom with joy, but the teacher would've killed me. I was wondering about her friend, though. Could I have coincidentally met two fangirls the day after Adam promised me a recording date? I let my face showcase that soft smile for the first time, breathing happily. Somehow, I felt like the girl in the blue hoodie was going to be someone important. Hopefully, she was going to be someone that would help me in my journey.

* * *

I paced across my room, then up and down the stairs, then began taking rounds around my house.

It's been a day. Is Adam going to reply or what?

Oh please. Relax Ryah. It's just been one day! He's a busy guy; you can't expect him to reply instantly, can you?

He said he'd text me a date and a server.

Yeah, to record when he got back home. Tomorrow's his last day here. I'm pretty sure he wants to enjoy it rather than stress over a recording schedule.

Gah… You're probably right…

I sighed. My mind was taking over, and I felt like a lunatic with an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. Except this time, then devil was the side of me worried that Adam had forgotten about me. The angel was comforting, reassuring me that he was probably just busy, and would contact me soon.

After collecting my phone, I headed into my room, pulling open my laptop and pulling up Minecraft. I played some survival games and actually won one before I heard my phone ringing.

My heart beat anxiously. Could Adam finally be calling? I picked it up gently, flipping it over. My chest deflated. It was just a call from my mom.

"Hi Mom."

"Ryah, I'm not going to be home until late tonight. Can you tell Dad to buy something for you guys to eat? I'm sorry, sweetie. It's going to be another late one."

I sighed. Ever since my mom had taken a new job at a makeshift diner in town, she's been overworking herself. She comes home late at night, and can hardly stay awake when we drive places as a family. "Its fine, Mom. I'll just make something for us to eat."

"Thanks, Ryah. You've been such a big help."

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone facedown into the table. If Adam didn't call soon, I was going to go insane. I could hardly wait for a reply, and the time lagged on and on as I waited.

At least I had Jewel to worry about.

I cooked some breakfast for dinner. I nibbled bacon and eggs while staring blankly at my phone, still waiting for the call. But nothing happened. So after about another half-hour of playing Minecraft survival games, I plugged my phone in, heading upstairs for the night. However, before I shut my bedroom door, I hollered at my dad to wake me if my phone rang.

The next morning, I woke with a start. It was Wednesday. This would be my last opportunity to meet with Adam. But it was also, hopefully, the start of a new friendship. I was shocked about how well my conversation with Jewel had gone, and was excited to meet her friend. I pulled my nice pair of jeans out, along with a teal blouse and my silver charm bracelet reading "Geek." I grabbed ankle length black socks for my converse, and slipped downstairs.

Mom was sitting at the table, her head buried in her arms. A warm coffee sat beside her, and a bunch of store ads were scattered nearby. Dad was nowhere to be found.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

She stirred, groaning. "What time is it?" Mom's head remained buried.

"Almost six-thirty."

She sat up abruptly, startled by the time. "Six-thirty?! Oh my God, I'm going to be late." Mom began scampering around the table, stacking ads, gulping down coffee, smoothing her hair, and packing her book bag. She kissed me on the cheek, sighing. "I'm so sorry Ryah. I'm such a darn mess. You can make breakfast, right?"

I nodded, and she smiled weakly. "Good, I'm glad you can take care of yourself."

I hugged her. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. Dad makes enough money."

She shook her head. "I need money too, you know." Mom laughed softly. "You have a good day, okay?"

I nodded. "Take care of yourself. Don't be afraid to ask for a break."

Mom laughed happily. "Now you're beginning to sound like me."

I smirked. "I learned from the best."

"Hey." She pinched me. "Have a good day."

"You too."

I watched her walk out the door, worried.

Breakfast was fine, just a piece of toast with strawberry jam. Dad dropped me off at school in his white tow truck, and I got off with a bounce in my step. Just two short periods until lunch…

God, how I hate when the day lags on. They really want me to suffer, don't they?

Science and then math. Both felt like hours filled with staring at the clock and daydreaming while staring at my hands. I began writing the names of Team Crafted members in the corners of my worksheets, but quickly erased them, glancing at anyone who was staring. In math, I starting writing out my list of favorite YouTubers, which actually took a huge amount of time.

But finally, it was lunch.

As soon as the bell rang, I bounded out to the English classroom, feet flying off the pavement. By the time I reached the class, my heart was pounding with adrenaline, and I dumped my backpack into my seat. I sipped some water from my water bottle, then wiped my mouth and returned the bottle to my backpack.

I saw her as soon as I turned around.

"Ryah!"

I grinned as Jewel approached, smiling widely. Behind her stood another girl, with luscious brown hair with a bright red bow sitting in it. She was wearing… Well, it was obviously something. She was wearing a white t-shirt covered with a black and red plaid hoodie. Her jeans were rolled up to reveal dark brown hiking boots. I guess I was staring quite a bit, because Jewel called, "Ray! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Ray walked over, running a finger through her hair. She stopped before me, smiling welcomingly.

"Ray, this is Ryah. Ryah, this is Rachel, but she prefers Ray."

I smiled. "Hi, Ray. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Jewel grinned. "Ryah was writing something in her notebook during English, and guess what? It was about Team Crafted! She actually met Sky! Can you believe it?"

Ray's eyes widened in shock. "No, I can't believe it." She turned to me. "Do you have any proof?"

I nodded, digging in my backpack to find my phone. I scanned the room for the teacher, who was making a phone call at her corner desk. We ducked down behind my desk, crouching around my backpack. I quickly typed in my passcode, going to my photos and tapping the first one of me and Adam.

Jewel and Ray gasped in unison.

"Oh. My. God. You actually met him!" exclaimed Ray.

"I thought you were kidding, but you have actual proof!" cried Jewel.

I grinned, relishing in the fact that I had proved them wrong. "I never thought I'd meet him either, and I was completely blown away when I saw him."

Jewel still had her jaw open. "How did you meet him?"

I tucked my phone back into my bag and sat down at my desk. Jewel leaned on the table, and Ray sat down. "I was at my dad's shop on Saturday, and he went to go buy KFC. When he came back, he said he had a guy whose battery had been damaged. I walked out to help him, and bam! I met Adam."

Ray frowned, jealous. "You are soooo lucky!"

I smirked. "Yeah, I know."

Jewel clasped her hand on my shoulder. "Is there anyway we could meet him?"

I frowned, highly doubting that. "Who? Adam?"

"No!" screamed Ray. "_Him_."

"Him? Who's him?!"

Jewel and Ray looked at each other, excited. "MITCH!"

I was blown away by their enthusiasm. "Mitch? You want to meet Benja?"

Ray gasped. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

I glanced down at her clothing, laughing. "Ohhh… I get it. You're dressed like him."

Ray beamed. "So he will notice me when we meet."

Jewel and I laughed, then she turned to me. "I'm not as obsessive as Ray, but I'd love to meet him."

I rolled my eyes mockingly. "You guys are such fangirls!"

Ray nodded, grinning. Jewel crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I am not a fangirl! I just love meeting people from the internet."

I scoffed, sporting a half smile. "Yeah, whatever you say. How much do you know about Mitch?"

Ray laughed. "Please. We know everything! And even though she won't admit it, Jewel is totally and completely in love with him."

"I am not!"

I laughed. "Well, Adam's a very busy guy. But he promised me a text since we're gonna play Minecraft together."

The duo gasped in unison again. "Ryah! You're gonna play Minecraft with Sky? Who else are you going to play with?" gaped Ray.

"I don't know. Adam said they were going to pick the people, the time, and the server, but I am waiting for a reply."

"You are even more lucky," whispered Jewel, breathing hard.

"Well, he did owe my dad a favor."

"Why?" questioned Ray.

"Because he towed him off the road."

She shook her head. "I need to buy a tow truck."

I smiled. "You know, after we record, I may be able to get you to meet Mitch."

Jewel's eyes lit up, and Ray began tapping her foot nervously. "Really?" they exclaimed.

I blinked several times, raising my eyebrows. "I don't know, honestly. They might hate me. But if they seem okay with it, I might ask Adam if two of Mitch's biggest fans can at least Skype him.

Ray began jumping up and down, grinning widely. "Ryah, you're the best! Thank you so much!" Jewel grinned also, nodding.

"It's no problem, really. I don't even know if they'll let me."

"But still! You're giving us even a slight chance of meeting the guy of our dreams!"

"Guy of your dreams? He's more than a few years older than us."

"I don't care!" squealed Ray. "He's mine!"

Jewel scoffed, shaking her head. "Please. I don't think he'll fall in love with the obsessive fangirl type."

Ray frowned, glaring playfully. "What would you know about what he'll love if you aren't a fangirl?"

Jewel smiled. "I have my secrets."

Ray rolled her eyes. "Oh God." She turned back to me. "Thanks again Ryah. I don't get why people do things like this for people they just met." She blushed. "I'm not very open to people, and they all think I'm weird for dressing similar every day. But Jewel is accepting, and so are you." Her eyes glittered. "You're pretty awesome, you know that?"

My heart beat with generosity. "I'm not very open to people either. I didn't even talk to Jewel before yesterday." I flushed red. "It's nice to know that there's nice people around, though."

Jewel grinned, hooking her arm through mine. "From now on, you're going to hang with us, okay?"

Ray hooked her arms through mine as well. "And don't think we're just using you to meet Mitch. Just fangirls have to stick together, right?" She stuck her tongue out at Jewel. "Even ones who have met the people the fangirl about."

I blushed as we walked outside the classroom, our arms still intertwined. Ray's laughter echoed off the walls, and Jewel's soft smile lit up the shadows. I felt free, as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sure, I wasn't going to be very open towards strangers, and walking by a popular girl might make me panic, but surely this was the first step towards knocking down my walls. Switching my gaze between the two fangirls beside me, I realized that I actually trusted them more than I should.

But I couldn't be afraid anymore. It's better to trust someone and have them betray your trust than never to trust anyone at all. At least after that, you can recover with people who will surround you and support you. Not trusting anyone is hard to recover from.

After a lunch about sharing information with Ray and Jewel, I returned to our English class. The people around me were shocked that I was speaking to someone plainly, as I usually kept my mouth shut unless I had missed something important. Jewel asked me about my journal, and she explained how she and Ray had met. We were so engrossed in our conversation, we got several glares from the teacher. But once she had turned away, we giggled and whispered information.

When the class was almost over, I reached down to tuck my notebooks back into my backpack. Jewel tapped me on the shoulder and waved as the bell rang and she walked away. I began zipping up my bag, dreading the next period.

But then I felt the phone vibrate.

I felt my pulse quicken. I slowly unzipped the pocket with my phone, and flipped the phone screen over…

Oh my goodness.

It was _him!_

I grinned. Things were going to get interesting…

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading chapter 4! Once again, please favorite and review if you enjoyed and/or want more chapters! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys _ sorry for not uploading a chapter in a few days. I've been super busy. I'm so terrible, right?**

**PS: Is anyone okay with me using their OC as more of an antagonist?**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

Two weeks. That was how long I'd have to wait until I could play Minecraft with Team Crafted.

After I had gotten the text, I realized I was going to be late for my next class. It didn't matter, however, since I just daydreamed the entire time.

I couldn't even begin to imagine being in a YouTube video with my favorite people. I had spent hours visualizing what I would say, but nothing I came up with ever sounded quite like me. Hours were spent thinking of dialogue and a commentary style. Was I over thinking it? Maybe this would be a one time thing, and I'd never do another commentary ever again.

But if it wasn't, I should be prepared.

The first thing I did when I got home was download Optifine. My laptop kind of sucked, and the FPS were usually around 30 or 40. I needed to get an upgrade if I wanted to play with the guys. After spending a good half an hour downloading the mod and uploading it, I downloaded Too Many Items. I experimented with my upgraded frame rate, then started building random buildings using Too Many Items. I figured out how to use the save files, then began playing mini-games on several different servers. It was several hours before I remembered that there was school tomorrow, and that I had actual homework to do. Ugh.

I found Jewel and Ray in front of the English classroom the next morning. "Hey guys," I said, walking towards the laughing duo.

Ray turned towards me, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi, Ryah!"

"Guess what?"

Jewel's eyes widened. "Did you get us a meeting with Mitch?"

I shook my head, feeling terrible as their joyous expressions fell. "No, but I did get a recording date from Adam."

Their faces lit up again. "That's so awesome! You're so lucky!" exclaimed Ray.

"What game are you guys going to be playing?" asked Jewel.

"I don't know yet. They said they're going to ask around for some new servers."

"That's so cool," whispered Ray.

"But I have to wait two longs weeks before we can record."

"That sucks," Jewel said with a frown. "Did you download mods?"

I laughed softly. "'Course I did! Optifine and Too Many Items."

Ray nodded. "Good choice."

"Yeah, since my laptop kinda sucks."

They laughed. "Do you have a Skype?" Jewel questioned.

"No, I have to make one."

They gasped. "You don't have a Skype?" yelled Ray, shocked. "How can you be playing with Minecrafters and not have a Skype?"

"I'm sorry," I groaned. "I'm making one tonight anyway."

Ray sighed, dreamy. "God, I'm finally going to meet Mitch! He'll fall in love with me!"

Jewel rolled her eyes, and I laughed. "He will not."

Ray frowned, glaring playfully. "Yes. He. Will."

We laughed, and Jewel grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Alright girly, calm down."

Ray pouted, but said nothing.

I met them during recess, and we talked about commentary styles that would correspond to me, and things I might say to introduce myself. I thought that I could act slightly cocky, maybe a bit sassy, but that didn't sound like my personality. I decided to go with straightforward, a little bit cocky, and somewhat sarcastic. But on the flip side, I'd try to be forgiving and merciful. I talked to Jewel about that style, and she agreed happily, reassuring me that they'd love it.

During lunch, I sat against a wall, replying to Adam on my cell. Ray sat beside me as we waited for Jewel to meet us for lunch.

I switched on my phone, getting to our text conversation. Ray looked over, nosy. "What are you going to say?"

I shrugged, beginning to type in a sentence. _Ok, sounds great! What mods should I download? I already have Optifine and TMI."_

Ray grinned, snatching the phone from my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching for it. She turned away smartly, and I got up to grab it. "Give that back!"

She managed to avoid my hands for a little while, then willingly gave up the phone with a satisfied smile. I read the text she had sent with horror. _I'm super excited to play with you guys. Will this be a one time thing or the start of something?_

I gasped. "Oh my God Ray!" I looked in her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Ray shrugged, still quite satisfied. "Don't you want to know?"

I hugged myself, slipping along the wall down to the floor. "He's never going to want to film with me again." I let my forehead slip into my knees.

At that moment, Jewel decided to arrive, smiling. "Hey guys. There's saimin for lunch today. I hope you're hungry."

Ray tapped me on the shoulder, standing up. "Sounds great. Let's go to lunch, Ryah."

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no _oh no_!

I could not stand lunches. Walking back to my classes alone after eating was when I was usually bullied. Sometimes, when I sat at the table alone, people would spit insults my way and sometimes into my food. I hated it so much, I once hid in the bathroom for the rest of lunch sobbing. But after looking at my red reflection, I decided I was no longer going to stand for it. I would not let the effect of their teasing show, which included not going to lunch.

Instead, I munched on chips or other snacks I had packed that morning.

"I can't," I said nervously. "I have to do something."

"Do what?" Ray moaned. "Come on Ryah. We're hungry."

I shook my head, unwilling to tell my newfound friends about my bullying experiences. "You guys go on ahead. I'll wait here." I tapped my phone screen. "Who knows? Maybe Adam will reply while you guys are gone."

Jewel cocked her head. "Are you sure? The saimin in the cafe is actually decent. It's everyone's favorite lunch."

I shook my head, eyes darting nervously. "It's fine, really. Besides, I'm used to it."

Ray and Jewel shared a look of slight concern, and I instantly felt bad. I didn't want them to worry that I was anorexic or something, but I could only trust these new people with so much.

"Ok, we'll eat fast," Ray tossed over her shoulder.

I watched as the duo bounded down towards the cafeteria, leaving me to slump back down against the wall. I hoped I hadn't ruined the nearly instant bond we had developed through our fangirling. I really enjoyed the company of these strangers, and I hoped I would have the pleasure of spending time with them for as long as possible.

Adam wasn't replying, and I was pretty worried.

Sure, I knew that he had just left yesterday, and that he was probably unpacking or something, maybe putting out a quick video. I wasn't the most important person, obviously, but I thought that he would at least reply.

Days passed. I created a Skype, and experimented with it by video chatting with Ray and Jewel in my spare time. I managed to complete some quality homework alongside my Minecraft research and practicing my commentary. I played ton's of Minecraft too, becoming even better at PVP and survival games. I tried a few parkour maps and figured out I was pretty decent. I looked up some adventure maps and played a couple, realizing that I was good at solving puzzles, too.

School was pretty typical. I still didn't talk very much in class, except in English with Jewel. Sadly, I didn't have any classes with Ray, but we talked every morning, recess, and lunch. Sometimes, if our rides were late after school, we'd sit together and watch YouTube on my phone. Once, we sat there for almost an hour, with the office staff and our peers giving us weird looks every time we burst out laughing.

I discovered more about the kind duo. Jewel hated being called a fangirl, obviously, and usually hated other fangirls. However, she had bonded with Ray because of their mutual love of Mitch, even if she refused to admit it. Ray loved writing short stories about Team Crafted, and also drew and sung at home. They both loved Minecraft and YouTube to death, which was exactly like me.

I gave them bits and pieces of my personality along the way. I loved being sarcastic, but I was slightly two-faced as I also loved being sweet. I enjoyed watching YouTube, but I also loved listening to my uncles talk about sports and watching my dad repair cars. I had a huge celebrity crush on pretty much every member of Team Crafted, but I could never choose a favorite. Besides, I loved Ian and Jason too much to choose between the two.

Eventually, we exchanged phone numbers and Skype names, and began playing Minecraft together when we finished our homework and on weekends. Ray was a survival games master. She could easily slice through mobs and other tributes with a wooden sword, let alone an iron one. Thank God she usually teamed with us until it was only us three left. Jewel, on the other hand, wasn't so good at PVP unless she had a diamond or iron sword. She was a boss at parkour, and was decent at adventure maps also. I was kind of a mix between the two, since I was just plain decent at everything.

A week and a half passed, and I was seriously terrified at this point. Adam had told me that he would get back with a server name, a time, and they people we'd be playing with. I hadn't heard from him in a while, and my friends could notice the worry in my expression. I was absolutely horrified. What if he had deemed me unimportant, and just forgot about me?

Ray and Jewel tried to relieve my stress with lighthearted jokes, Minecraft-filled evenings, and silly impressions. But none of those things would reduce the aching in my heart as each day, each hour, each minute passed.

It was three days before we were set to record. At this point, I was a Minecraft pro. I knew almost everything about the game, including basics, mobs, items, and advanced stuff. We had spent countless hours working on commentary as we played games together, and I felt more confident in my ability to talk into a camera.

I was sitting at my computer, on Skype with Jewel since Ray was at dinner. It was early Sunday evening, and the rain was pouring down outside my bedroom window. I realized that it was almost time for dinner, when I felt my phone vibrate.

I flipped it over, not thinking much of it.

Except…

You guessed it.

It was Adam.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed into my computer. "JEWEL, IT'S HIM! HE REPLIED!"

"WHO?" Jewel shouted. "ADAM?"

"WHO ELSE?!"

I laughed, and she laughed. We laughed like lunatics for a little while, before Jewel regained composure and sighed. "What did he say?"

I turned my gaze towards the phone screen. "We're gonna play on the Chunk server, and we're going to be playing some Splegg."

Jewel gasped. "Splegg? You mean that mini-game where you shoot eggs instead of breaking blocks like in spleef?"

"Yes, that game."

Jewel was quiet, before whispering, "You're great at Splegg, right?"

I thought about it. "You know, I might actually have to practice. I've been working so hard on PVP and parkour that I kinda neglected my mini-games."

I could invision Jewel shaking her head. "You're so screwed."

I grinned, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "You'll see. I'll be the best Splegger in the world!"

Jewel scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say."

I smirked. "Watch. I'll prove you wrong."

We ended up playing Splegg for a good hour, with me winning five matches and she winning three. As Mom called me down to eat dinner with her since she was actually home early, I questioned, "Do you think I'm ready?"

Jewel blinked several times as I switched to my Skype screen. "You have two days after today. I'm sure you can get ready in that amount of time."

I sighed. "But admit it: I'm better than you at Splegg."

Jewel groaned. "Fine, you're better than me at Splegg. Happy?"

I grinned. "Yes, very happy."

Jewel laughed. "You're an interesting one, Ryah. See you tomorrow."

I laughed also. "Alrighty, bye!"

I hit the end button on my screen, and our images froze before the screen changed. I shut down the laptop and headed downstairs for my dinner. Mom had cooked a delicious, juicy steak with freshly cooked rice and grilled onions. She smiled gently as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Ryah."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, Mom."

She grinned, turning back to the stove. "How's school?"

"Good, actually. I made a couple friends."

Her eyebrows shot up. I didn't typically make friends. "Really? Who are they?"

"Their names are Crystal Rosè and Rachel, but I call them Jewel and Ray."

"They sound nice. How'd you meet them?"

"Jewel saw me writing in my notebook, and asked me a question about it. It was about YouTube, of course. I met her friend Ray, and we all fangirl together."

Mom laughed. "It's nice to know you finally have people to fangirl with, so you can't come to me anymore."

I pouted mockingly. "I thought you loved my rants!" She elbowed my ribs, and I jumped back in reflex. "Hey!"

She smirked, turning back to the stove and dumping the last on the onions onto the platter. "Robert, come eat dinner!"

Dad came running down the stairs, fresh from the shower that had rinsed the oil from his arms. "Smells like steak!" He walked into the kitchen, kissing my mom on the cheek. "Looks delicious."

Mom rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you want huge servings."

"Not."

I smiled to myself. Sometimes, my parents sound like bickering children. I'm so glad it's not serious, though. I'd hate it if they got a divorce like most parents of kids my age do.

"Robert, Ryah's made some new friends."

He turned towards me. "Really?"

I quickly explained the story again.

Dad wrapped his arms around me. "Does that mean we're ready to start getting social again?"

I released myself from his grip. "Not just yet. But Adam promised to help me get over my trust issues, since it'd make you happy and he owes you a favor." I raised my eyebrows. "You remember Adam, right?"

Dad laughed. "'Course I do! You're completely in love with him!"

I flushed red again as Mom looked towards us in confusion. "Am not! It was a celebrity crush kind of thing."

Mom smiled at me, understanding.

"Whatever. Let's eat!"

The three of us filled our plates to the brim with food, chowing down on the meal. I talked about Ray and Jewel's obsession with Mitch, and I explained to them about making a video with Adam. After a brief discussion, they agreed that it would be best for me to be in the video, so I could start being open with people again.

I must've said something funny after that, because they both laughed happily.

The next day at school, I told Ray and Jewel about how my dad often thinks I love Adam. Jewel smirked. "You love Adam?"

I shook my head enthusiastically. "No, it was more of a celebrity crush thing."

Ray gaped. "You don't actually love Adam? God, you're a freaking idiot!"

Jewel and Ray laughed, and I felt oddly hot. A few weeks ago, I would've put on my poker face and walked away, acting unaffected. I think I was already changing, though, because I found myself smiling and laughing along.

"Yes, I sure am I freaking idiot."

* * *

**OMG TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL RYAH ACTUALLY GETS TO BE IN A VIDEO! :O Next chapter will include that, I promise :3**

**Stay cool nerds, and until next time!**

**PS: Keep calm and eat a banana :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, has it really been over a week since I last posted? I'm sorry :( I've been really busy. But from today on, I'll probably only post one chapter a weekend. Sorry again :3**

**Anyways... Finally! Ryah is recording with Team Crafted! I was somewhat unsure about the dialogue; I tried to make it sound like them as much as possible.**

**But here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

Adam texted me later that day that they were going to record at four o' clock in the afternoon. That was absolutely fine with me, as school finished at one on Wednesdays. I told Ray and Jewel that through text, and Ray replied with a quick _Who r u recording with?_ I thought about it, realizing Adam hadn't exactly told me who we were going to play with. I texted in a reply to Ray, _idk yet_, then texted Adam, _Ok, that's good. Who r we gonna play with?_

I waited anxiously for a reply, trying hard not to get distracted from my lab report for science. But I still found myself nervously checking my phone screen for a reply from anyone, and tapping my pencil on the edge of my paper instead of writing information down. I sighed as the clock flickered to seven o' clock. I was getting nothing done, and I still had to finish my lesson for Japanese and my write-up for English.

I guess the only way to get the thoughts out of my head were to write about them.

I busted out my journal, quickly setting the date. _There's only two days until I record with Adam. We are playing Splegg, and I'm pretty decent. I also made two new friends. Surprising, right? They're names are Ray and Jewel, and they're huge Team Crafted fans, just like me. Except they looovvveeee Mitch :D_

I closed it with a sigh, turning back towards my science homework. Actually able to focus now, I managed to finish my lab report and Japanese worksheet before I realized that my phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryah. What's up?"

"Oh… Hi Adam!"

"Hey. You ready to be YouTube famous?"

I laughed. "Not really."

"It's okay. I doubt you'll become famous because of one video."

I pouted playfully, even though he couldn't see me. "Just watch."

"Do you have a Skype?"

"Yeah. I'll text it to you."

"Sweet. And you wanted to know who we're recording with?"

"Yes."

"Ian and Jason. I'm guessing you know who they are."

"Yup. Ssundee and MinecraftUniverse. They're okay with recording with a sixteen-year-old girl?"

"Please. Most of us are nineteen. I'm pretty sure we can handle someone three years younger than us."

"I don't need handling."

"Just letting you know, some fans are going to be upset that we're recording with someone we've never mentioned before. You might want to act like I owe you a favor, and that's why we're recording together."

"Okay. Sorry about that other text earlier. It was my friend Ray, not me."

"It's no problem. I'm sure you're curious if it's going to be a long-term thing, right?"

"Kinda."

"Depending on the response from the audience and the Sky Army, you may or may not be in another video. But even if they hate you, you may be in one or two more videos after this one."

"Great. Thank's Adam."

"Yup. Just doing my job."

"Anything I should consider?"

"Try not to sound too much like a noob, or a fangirl."

"I think I've got that covered."

"Okay, then you'd better be f*cking ready."

"Trust me, I am."

"Alright. See you on Wednesday. Text me your Skype name."

"I will."

"Okay, see you Ryah."

"Bye."

I watched as the red "End" button flashed, and the screen of my phone went back. I sure hoped I was f*cking ready, or I'd never be in another Team Crafted video ever again…

* * *

On Wednesday, Jewel and Ray met me in front of the English classroom, squealing with delight and excitement. They hopped around me, firing questions like mad men.

"Oh my God! Aren't you excited?!"

"Did they tell you if there's going to be another video?"

"Did you ask him about Mitch?"

"OMG, are we going to get to meet him?"

"Can we Skype you later today? Or maybe before?"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm excited. I may be in another video. It depends on the viewers. No, I promise I will after we finish recording. Maybe, I hope you guys get to. You can Skype me after I finish homework. I'd rather have the afternoon to mentally prepare myself, check my mods, and try a few more rounds of Splegg."

Ray jumped on the balls of her feet. "I cannot believe it! Today's they day! How do you think everyone will react when they hear you on a SkyDoesMinecraft video?"

I shrugged. "Not many people know my voice."

Jewel draped her arm along my shoulders. "After today they will."

I shook my head, and their gazes fell. "I'm not planning on telling everyone that I'm the person in that video."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Come on. How many people in this world are nicknamed Ryah?"

Ray nodded. "You're one of a kind. They'll all know it's you."

I smiled halfheartedly. "They may not even upload it today. They could upload it next week for all I care."

Jewel removed her arm, and Ray grasped me by the shoulders. "Are you insane?! You want this video up today, so everyone can see how awesome you are!"

I shook my head, dropping my eyes to the ground. "I'm not awesome."

Jewel and Ray exchanged glances. "You're one of the most awesome people I know," Ray whispered.

"Really?"

They nodded.

"Wow… I don't know what to say. I haven't been described as awesome in… a while."

Jewel smiled softly. "It's always nice to be complimented once in a while."

Ray raised here eyebrows. "Is that a hint?"

Jewel tried to look innocent, gently tapping her chin and looking at the sky. "Well, Ray, your hair looks really nice today."

Ray punched her mockingly, and I giggled. "You guys are crazy."

"Yeah, crazy jealous!"

"Whatever. I just hope I don't screw up."

"You don't, Ryah. Don't worry. We have complete faith in you."

"That's the first time someone's said that to me in a long time, too."

* * *

I sat at the computer, eyes locked on the Skype home page. My other tab had the Minecraft launched, and another tab had a list of tips I had created with the duo's help on Saturday. I had my phone charging to my left, and an extra battery in case the mouse's one ran out. I had my headphones plugged in, the left one dangling out of my ear. I had carelessly thrown on a "Periodic Table of Minecraft" t-shirt on, but had taken a few minutes to brush my hair, clean my teeth spotlessly, and put on these dangly bead earrings. I had even attached a note to the front of the door, informing whoever came home first that I was recording, and that I needed silence. All that was left to do was sit and wait for a Skype call.

I twiddled my thumbs, waiting for the trio to come online. It was only three forty-five, but I was prepped and ready to go.

I bit my lip, suddenly tempted to grab my notebook and write a quick entry since I had time. I had finished all my homework within an hour after coming home, still allowing for some time to eat a quick snack and make myself some lemonade to drink. There was a good fifteen minutes until they were due to come online, so I scampered towards my backpack, snatched my notebook, and dived back towards the seat in front of my laptop.

I flipped to a new page, grabbing a blue lead pencil. _There's about fifteen minutes until I begin recording with Ssundee, SkyDoesMinecraft, and MinecraftUniverse. I'm really nervous, but strangely confident at the same time. Could this be the beginning of something much more than just a video?_

I slammed the notebook shut, sighing back onto the chair. Still twiddling my thumbs for the next fifteen minutes, I spend that time texting Ray and Jewel, chatting nervously as the minutes ticked on.

At exactly four, finally, a Skype call from Adam.

I jumped off my seat, suddenly nervous. He was calling! Oh my Godddddd…

Deep breaths, Ryah. Deep breaths. Just click it… There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

I blinked at my screen as it loaded, finally showcasing a pixilated face. It eventually cleared, and I found myself staring wordlessly at Adam's face.

"Quit staring, Ryah."

I grinned. "Sorry."

"You have everything ready?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how this recording thing works?"

"Sorta…?"

"Well, basically, when someone says 'Three, two one," that means they're about to say their intro. Then we just commentate." He smirked. "I assume you know how to."

"Not really. But I'll try."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thank you."

"Oh, here's Ian. Heyyy Ian."

"Heyyy Adam."

"Ian, this is Ryah."

"So you're Ryah. I've heard quite a bit about you. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I stared at the two YouTubers on my computer screen. This didn't even seem possible.

"Don't be so formal," Ian remarked. "We're just normal people."

"Remember what I told you Ssundee? She's another fangirl; she can't act normal around us."

"Well, just try to. We don't want the subs to think we'll just play with anyone."

"I got it."

"We're just waiting on Jason…" Adam murmured. "Where the f*ck is he?"

I shrugged, pulling up my Minecraft tab. I started spawning in TNT minecarts in my creative world, blowing up generated villages. Finally, I heard Adam say, "It's about time!"

"Sorry. Teddy took a crap in the bathroom again."

"Hm. Sure. Jason, this is Ryah."

"Hi Jason. I'm such a huge fan!"

"Cool. It's great to meet you too. Are we ready?"

"Almost. Ssundee's prepping his stuff too…"

"Okay. I'll just wait. Who's doing intro?"

"I am," declared Adam.

"Fine dood," said Ian.

I continued blowing up villages, not saying much. Finally, after a long, awkward silence, Jason asked, "So, Ryah, how'd you meet Sky?"

"My dad towed him off the road when he was on vacation here for free."

"Wow. Your dad sounds nice."

"He is," responded Adam. "Gave me half price the other time I needed repairs too." He sighed. "I'm never going to that car rental place ever again. Don't they know how to handle cars?" Adam groaned. "Never again."

I smiled. "We'll, if you ever come over again, be sure to stop by. Dad loves returning customers."

Adam laughed. "I'm already a returning customer. So guys, let's just act like all he did was do me a favor. Nothing more. And don't act like a fangirl."

"Oh God. We may have a problem," Jason whispered.

"Oh, shut up."

He grinned, and I felt slightly more at ease.

"So, are we ready now Adam?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing intro."

"Alright. Let's get on," said Jason. "Ryah knows where to go, right?"

"Yeah, I know which server."

"You should buy VIP," said Adam.

"I would, except I already bug my parents with buying me enough things. I really can't afford VIP access to every server."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were still in high school," muttered Ian.

"I can't believe you would still say yes to doing a video with me. I'm only sixteen."

"We're not that much older than you," said Jason.

"Told you," bragged Adam.  
I logged onto the hive server, finding my way to the Splegg lobby.

"Which one?" asked Jason.

"Um… Go into number two," replied Ian.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Me three?" I added with a questioning tone.

"Remember, act like it's super normal for you to be with us," Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Geez."

"There. You're already getting the hang of it."

I sprinted outside the center of the lobby area. It was weird seeing the names of all these YouTubers around me. Somehow I had to remain perfectly calm.

"Everyone get in my corner," said Ian.

"No, I don't wanna be in your corner," muttered Adam.

"Get in my corner buddy," whispered Ian. "I want you here."

"F*ck no," Adam responded calmly.

I laughed, and Jason and Adam laughed too.

"GET IN MY CORNER!" yelled Ian.

I eventually found him huddled in a corner, with Adam crouching in front of him. Jason appeared at my side, and I slowly shifted into Ian.

"I didn't ask for this, Ryah."

"You told me to get in your corner!"

"Guy, time's counting down. Adam, intro."

"Okay. Three, two one… Hey guys, Sky here with some Splegg. I'm here with the Ssundee and the TrueMu and… Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I froze, taking a deep breath. "What's up guys? My name is Ryah, and, well, I'm just playing Minecraft with these guys."

"If you're wondering who she is, I owe her a favor, so we decided to do a video."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be awesome."

"So, yeah, let's go shoot some eggs at each other!"

Jason and Ian cheered halfheartedly, and the counter ticked down to zero. The screen went black, switching to the Splegg arena.

"Where's my shovel?"

"You don't get it till the game starts, idiot."

"Dude! Someone just fell off the map without the game even starting."

Ian laughed. "GG dude."

Adam screamed. "They're all coming for me!"

I smiled. "Including me, Adam?" I shot several eggs in his direction, nearly knocking him off the map.

"No! What the f*ck!"

"Did I get you?"

"No, but everyone else is trying to."

"Ian, no, please don't."

"I'm sorry buddy. Bye bye buddy."

"NO IAN WHY!"

"I'm sorry dude."

"Is Jason dead?" I asked.

"He's gone," replied Adam.

"Yeah, cuz of freaking Ian."

I laughed, but I didn't notice that I nearly collided with another player. I shouted, parkouring like a boss around half the arena before I finally regained composure.

"Ryah. What the heck was that?"

"I was running away. Did you see those parkour skills?"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ian, and I checked the chat box. Yup, Ian was out too.

"Is it only me and Ryah?" asked Adam.

"Yup, and I'm gonna kick your ass," I said, grinning inwardly.

"Woah there," droned Jason, and I laughed.

"You can't touch this," Adam shouted, and I sprinted towards him.

Jason began singing can't touch this, and I shot eggs at another player, who fell through the map. "Only four more players left."

"You wanna team until we get the last two? NO! RYAH! WHAT THE F*CK?!"

"I'm sorry Adam. I told you I was gonna kick your ass."

"… Point proven."

"At least you didn't freaking die till the end!"

"Ian, that's karma. You killed me, and other people will kill you for me."

"Whatever. We'll see you guys in the next round."

I smiled as I heard a keyboard tapping. "Seriously, Ryah. That wasn't cool."

"You're just jealous that I won."

"Sky just got beat by a girl."

"Ryah, please don't get me next round," said Ian.

I smirked, enjoying my victory and hoping for many more to come. "No promises."

"I freaking hate this game…"

"Well, which one are we going in next?"

Feeling confident with my actions now, I scanned the signs. "Hey guys. How about this one?"

"Sure Ryah. Anything for the master."

"Yeah, what's up with the username?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, whatever."

"Is everyone in?"

"Yeah, we're in."

"Okay. Three, two, one… And we're back with round two. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready to freaking own Ryah."

"Like I said, you're just jealous."

"You know, I'm surprised we haven't screwed any of the intros up."

"Yet."

"Oh God."

The timer ticked down again, and we were teleported into the arena. I sprinted along the edge of the map, and started shooting eggs at people.

"Heyyyy dude."

"No, please Ian. Ssundee. Ssundeee! SSUNDEEE WHY!"

"I'm sorry Adam."

I smiled, still sprinting. I realized eggs were being shot at me, and began parkouring away.

"I'll save you Ryah!" shouted Jason. He shot eggs at the guy trying to hit me, and he fell through the map.

"Thanks. I've got your back now."

"Nooooo I'm a fail at parkour."

"Is Jason out?" asked Adam.

"I'm out."

"I'm coming for you Ryah."

"You'll never get me!"

We followed each other around the map, shooting eggs at each other. I shoot a handful of them at Ian, when I took the next jump and fell straight into the void. "No! Crap."

"I win!"

"Whatever, Ian."

It continued like that for two more rounds, each of us yelling at the other several times. I usually teamed up with Jason, since he had my back and I had his. It was really fun, and afterwards, I remembered to ask a few questions.

"Thanks for letting me record with you guys. It was really fun."

"No problem, Ryah. I never thought I'd actually enjoy recording with a sixteen year old."

"But is this a one time thing?"

"Mitch is planning another battle dome soon. How good are you at PVP?" asked Ian.

"God, I almost forgot about that. What are you doing on Sunday?" questioned Adam.

"Nothing, probably. Maybe homework."

"Well, get all your homework done. I'll ask Mitch about adding you to the battle dome."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"We'll see you on Sunday then."

"One more thing: I have two friends obsessed with Mitch. Do you think maybe he could talk to them, just to make them fulfill their life's dream?"

They laughed. "We'll see Ryah. We'll see."

"Thanks anyway."  
"No problem. We'll probably upload this sometime soon."

"That's awesome."

"Do you have a YouTube account?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, but I only subscribe to channels."

"Maybe you should get some equipment and start recording videos."

"Maybe. I'm not really confident on camera."

"Are you serious? You seemed comfortable enough today?"

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, I gotta go," said Adam. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Adam."

"See ya Jason."

"Kay, bye Ian."

"Talk to you later Ryah."

I logged off Minecraft and Skype, grinning widely. I cannot believe how awesome I felt! This was definitely the start of something, I was sure of it.

* * *

**YAYYYYY :) Ryah's staring to get more confident. Please favorite, follow, or review for more chapters. Other than that, goodbye nerds :3**


	7. Chapter 7

** OH MY GOD! GUYYYYSSSS! I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER IN TWO WEEKS! I've been really busy preparing for a competition that happened this past Friday, so now I'm free to write more often. I'm really sorry, again. :(**

**Anyway, this chapter was interesting to write. I wasn't sure if I should include Ryah's reaction to Sky's video, but you'll have to find out.**

**Enough of my apologies. On with the story!**

**~ supergeek4life**

**PS: Sorry :3**

* * *

I awoke with a start to pop music blaring on my alarm clock. I sat up, throwing the blanket off and hopping off my mattress. I rubbed my eyes thoughtfully, glancing at the clock. It was nearly six. Crap.

Scrambling left and right, I quickly threw on some clothes and half-heartedly brushed my hair, prepping myself for another boring day of school. It had been a long night, but I was satisfied with the result of my first recording session.

Jason said I had seemed confident on camera. That was like, the greatest compliment in the world, especially since it was from someone I thought about all the time. Sighing happily, I relived the moments from the day before…

Oh my God. I could not wait to tell Ray and Jewel about everything that had happened. I giggled softly as I thought about their reaction to me about to be in a battle dome with Mitch. They'd probably scream and beg to be on the Skype call. I wish I could, but I didn't think they'd fancy having a pair of fangirls in their chat. I knew that sometimes, fangirls could get annoying, even though I was one myself. However, I still felt that it would be better for the two to keep away, at least until I was more comfortable with Team Crafted's members.

I waked my dad, who groaned and turned away from me. I nudged him harder, and his eyes sprung open as he asked for the time. As he sulked into the bathroom, I skipped downstairs to make some breakfast. I usually didn't eat, but I was in a good mood. Heck, I even made coffee for my mom and a plastic bag of cereal for my dad!

"Good morning, Ryah."

"Hi, Mom. Good morning."

"How did the recording go last night?"

I smiled softly. "It was amazing."

Mom walked into the kitchen, grasping her mug. "That's good. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. I'm in a good mood."

She smiled. "I can tell."

I reached into the toaster oven and snatched out a waffle. "Are you coming home late again tonight?"

"No, I hope not."

"Okay, cuz you should get some extra rest."

Mom sighed, walking towards me and hugging me. "I know. Thanks for your concern."

I closed my eyes, leaning into her embrace. "I miss being around you, you know."

"I do too. I wish it wasn't so hard to earn money…"

"You'd think we'd earn more, since Dad owns a business."

She broke away, sadness brimming her pupils. "I know. But I've gotta earn money for this family too." I sighed into her arms, and she squeezed me closer. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself though. It's nice to hear you chatting with Ray and Jewel when I get home early."

I smiled. It was nice being able to spend some time with friends again.

"I cannot believe my baby girl is going to be a famous YouTuber!"

I groaned, pushing her away gently. "I'm not famous, mom. I was in one video with a bunch of YouTubers. That doesn't make me an instant celebrity."

"I know. I hope you get to make more videos eventually."

Grinning, I said "Ian said that they're recording a battle dome on Sunday, and that they'd ask Mitch about adding me to the game!"

"Really? Wow, that's amazing." Mom gulped down some coffee. "Well, I've talked enough. I'm sorry Ryah, I really have to go. Say hi to your friends for me."

I nodded. "I will."

"Maybe you can have them over one day."

I felt my eyes light up. "That'd be amazing!"

"I'll see what day they might be able to come over. Have a nice day, Ryah."

"Have a nice day, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I hopped out of the white tow-truck, tugging my backpack out of the seat. "Thanks for the ride, Dad."

"No problem. Have a great day."

"You too!"

I shrugged the bag straps over one shoulder, sighing as I turned towards the school buildings. It was going to be another long day, anxiously waiting for an opportunity to check YouTube. It had been stupid of me to make myself breakfast instead of checking my channel for a link to Adam's video. What if he had posted it, and I hadn't even bothered to check? My hand brushed against my phone in my back pocket. At least I'd know if I got an email, text, or phone call.

I walked briskly towards the English classroom, pushing past popular girls giggling near the bathrooms. They gave me odd looks as I hurried past, but didn't make any attempt to make me feel miserable. That would've completely spoiled my day.

Ray sat outside the classroom, earphones blocking out the sound of my approaching footsteps. I smiled as I dropped my bag down and slid down the wall to the ground.

"Hey, Ray."

"OH MY GOD! RYAH! HOW DID THE RECORDING GO?"

I quickly quieted her. "Shhhh! Keep it down! We don't want the entire world to know."

Ray gave me a devious smile. "Yet."

I shrugged, patting my back pocket. "I'm not even on YouTube yet."

She frowned. "They didn't post the video?"

I shook my head. "I'm cool with that, as long as they post it eventually. I must've sounded like a complete idiot during the recording."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"I hope so. At least Jason told me that I sounded comfortable."

"Oh my God, really?! That's so cool!"

"Oh, and I'm pretty sure you're going to like this."

Ray's eyes widened. "Please tell me we're going to meet Mitch."

I laughed at her eagerness. "No, not quite yet. But Adam is going to ask him if I can be in a battle dome video with them on Sunday."

Ray squealed. "You're going to meet Mitch! Oh my God, you're so lucky!" She squinted. "I found out before Jewel!"

As if on cue, Jewel approached from around the corner, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ray's excited atmosphere and my outgoing grin must've been quite a sight, because her eyes widened and she rushed over.

"What? What's going on?"

Ray jumped up happily, latching a hand onto Jewel's shoulder. "Jewel! Ryah's going to be in a battle dome video with Mitch!"

Jewel's jaw dropped with her backpack. "No. Way."

"Yes way." I smiled.

"So, I assume the recording went extremely well."

"It did! I was super nervous waiting for them on Skype, but when the came, I lightened up a little bit. They set up their recording equipment and BOOM! Suddenly I was playing Minecraft with some of the most well-known YouTubers. It was so much fun, and I even managed to win a few rounds. It was over too quickly, but I asked Adam if you two could meet Mitch. He said maybe, but Ian reminded him that there was a battle dome on Sunday, and Adam wondered if I was doing anything."

"Please tell me we can go to your house during the recording."  
"Yeah, I promise I'll shut up."

I pouted. "No, it's my moment!" I watched their expressions turn from hopeful to rejected, and laughed. "I'm just kidding. In fact, my mom said you guys can come over one day."

Jewel nodded. "That sounds great! Can we come on Sunday?"

"Maybe, if you guys promise not to fangirl."

"Actually, that's not a good idea," sighed Ray. "I have to go to my grandma's house."

"Oh," Jewel frowned. "Maybe another day then, Ryah."

I smirked. "I thought you guys wanted to come and listen to Mitch over Skype."

"Yeah, but I'd feel mad going without Ray."

Ray smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, love you too! No homo."

Jewel squirmed uncomfortably within Ray's embrace, and I laughed. "I'll make sure to give you details, though. Did any of you guys check Sky's channel this morning?"

They shook their heads, and I busted my phone out of my pocket. "I gave Adam my YouTube channel name last night, so I hope he added it in the description. I should get an email if my channel is linked in a video, and I'm waiting for something to happen."

"I cannot wait to see the video," murmured Jewel.

"Me too," said Ray.

"Oh God," I moaned. Scrolling through my apps, I pressed the YouTube one and looked for SkyDoesMinecraft under "Subscriptions." I found it, and my heart dropped as I realized the video wasn't there.

Jewel noticed my distraught expression, and looked over my shoulder at my phone. "Is the video not out yet?"

"No," I shook my head.

"It's okay. It'll come out soon."

The bell rang, bringing us out of a trace of hopes and ambitions.

"I'll tell you guys if anything happens," I yelled, tucking my phone back into my pocket.

"Good luck," shouted Ray, tugging her bag onto her shoulders and sprinting towards another building.

Jewel touched my shoulder, giving me an encouraging look. "It's fine," she whispered, and I nodded, slightly reassured.

"I know."

I walked down the hallway, not expecting much from a rather typical Thursday.

Hours passed, but my mind swirled with memories made from last night's recording session. How had someone so normal and alone like me met a guy as famous as Adam? How come I was the lucky one asked to record with them? What made me different from all the other fangirls in the world? As time went on, I began to doubt myself again. What if he was trolling me, and the video would never be posted?

No. They wouldn't do that to me… Would they?

My phone vibrated occasionally, but it was only app notifications of Instagram likes. There were no emails, no texts, no phone calls, nothing. By the end of the day, nothing had happened. There wasn't even a reply from Adam saying if I could play battle dome with them or not.

I sat outside the office, head bowed into my phone screen. I jammed my fingers across the glass, hoping to catch my name in a video title, my channel in a description. I search through SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, and Ssundee. But none of them had the video.

When Dad picked me up, grinning in his white truck, he must have noticed my sad expression. "Hey, honey. Is everything okay?"

I sighed, faking a smile. "I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I was going to take you to the shop today, but I can drop you off at home again if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I haven't seen them since Adam came. I'd better go say hi."

"Alright. Just tell me if you want to leave."

"I know, Dad."

He drove in silence, and I gazed out the window at the familiar stoplights, street signs, shops, intersections. Clouds had begun to overcast the sky, making the world look gloomy early in the afternoon. As we approached the shop, I made a personal promise not to check YouTube until I got home. That would give me several hours to do typical things like homework, reading, and perhaps texting Ray and Jewel afterwards. I needed to get some work done, anyway.

Dad cut the engine, hopping out with a grin. A customer stood in the garage, chatting and gesturing with Uncle Jacob. Uncle Darren and Uncle Daniel were busy tending to a sleek silver SUV, while Uncle Chester was talking on his cell in the office. Dad walked over and shook the customer's hand with a firm grip, while I trudged behind, my backpack of homework weighing me down.

While the duo talked with the man outside, I headed into the office, where Uncle Chester had just hung up his phone. "Hey Ryah. How have you been? We haven't seen you in weeks."  
I went over, grinning widely. "You would not believe what has happened since them."

He sat in the leather computer chair behind the desk. "I have time. Tell me. Darren and Daniel shouldn't be done for a while."

I made my way to the corner I usually sat in, not surprised that my bean bag chair had been moved, probably to my area on the second level. I dropped my bag against the wall, sighing at the relief from the weight. I hopped into the couch, tucking my phone back into my pocket.

"So, you know that guy I was talking to the last time I was here?"

"Yeah, when you face-planted into the door."

I flinched, rubbing my still slightly swollen head. "Anyway, that guy was a big-name YouTuber with over five million subscribers. That's pretty good considering most channels have around a million, with the most being around thirteen million. Since my dad helped him out when he was here, he offered to record a video with me. I had to say yes, since I am such a huge fan of his videos and his channel. That was why I got so excited when I noticed it was him. Yesterday was when I actually got to play a video game with them, but they haven't uploaded the video yet."

Uncle Chester laughed. "Someone's a really huge fan."

I groaned. "You have no idea."

He laughed again, tapping his fingers on the desk. The phone rang with a sudden noise, and he gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Ryah. I'll talk to you later, okay? Why don't you go up to your cubby?"

I knew when I wasn't wanted. I nodded, bouncing up from my seat. I frowned as I picked up my bag, dragging it upstairs to my cubby. I placed it in my lap, digging around for my binder and pulling out a sheet of math homework. It was easy to get my mind off YouTube and Minecraft as I lost myself in intense problems and mathematical equations. I wasn't usually good at math, but since I was focused, it was easy to stay on task. I finished within a half hour, then pulled out a murder mystery novel and read.

It had begun to rain outside. The soft pitter-patter of water droplets was strangely comforting, and I raised my gaze from the pages to look around. It was oddly quiet in the shop, probably since the customer had left. I figured the guys were talking in the office, since I would be able to hear them from my cubby. I sighed, checking my phone in my pocket.

My heart began beating intensely. I reread my text, making sure I had seen it correctly. I had. It was happening. I unlocked my phone, pressing Jewel's contact. I read the message a third time, pulse throbbing. _Vid's up. _I tapped the link in the text, curling up into a small ball and digging in my backpack pocket for my earphones. I shoved them in as the video began to load. Clutching my poor phone, the screen popped up the butter and blue intro screen. The music blared in my ears as the intro faded, and I took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. This determined if I was to do another video. Oh God, I hoped I didn't sound retarded…

"Hey guys, Sky here with some Splegg. I'm here with the Ssundee and the TrueMu and… Why don't you introduce yourself?"

* * *

**Well... Maybe I'll include Ryah's reaction in next week's chapter! Review, favorite, and follow for more chapters (and to make me actually stay on my 1 chapter per week deadline). Thanks for reading, and have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Heyyy guys! I'm sorry, this chapter is a day late, but some family issues came up. I wanted to thank you all soooo much for the support. I couldn't even imagine getting more than 10 reviews for this story! 0.o**

**But here's chapter 8, Ryah, Ray, and Jewel's much awaited reaction to the video. Sorry, if it's kinda short.**

**But hey, ENJOY! :D**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

"Hey guys, Sky here with some Splegg. I'm here with the Ssundee and the TrueMu and… Why don't you introduce yourself?"

My heart thumped in my chest. This first line would determine the rest of my life, possibly. It could mean the difference between continuing on as a helpless nobody and becoming a YouTube sensation. If I sounded too clingy, nerdy, pathetic, then I'd never get another text from Adam. Still worried about how the Sky Army would respond to me, I flinched as my voice confidently rang out, "What's up guys? My name is Ryah, and, well, I'm just playing Minecraft with these guys."

I was surprised with my own tone. Somehow, I had managed to appear relatively comfortable. Of course, there was a slight tinge of uneasiness due to me being in my first video, but still, I sounded okay. Better than okay, actually. I sounded like an actual commentator.

I smiled as Adam began to explain how he found me, and we began playing Minecraft. I cringed several times as I remarked sarcastically to the guys, but my skin looked amazing on Adam's screen and I watched I hopped easily across the map, quickly shooting eggs at the other players. When I won the first match, my voice shouted out clearly and happily. Ian mocked Adam about being jealous, and I grinned. Things were going better than planned.

During the second round, it became pretty obvious that Jason was defending me. I knew there were going to be some comments about that, but I wasn't willing to end the video just yet.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the video cut to the other rounds, laughing along with my voice on the recording. It was easy to laugh about it now, but during the actual process I had been completely terrified.

Finally, the video ended with a satisfying, "Anyway, this was Splegg on the Hive server. Make sure to check out these guys' channels in the description, and I'll see you later recruits!" In the background, Jason, Ian and I said our quick goodbyes to the audience, and the video was dimmed and ended.

I leaned back into my cubby with a sigh. I hadn't sounded as dorky as I seemed! Okay, maybe I wasn't completely comfortable talking with these famous people, but still. For someone who rarely talked to someone in school, I seemed relaxed enough. My eyes flashed open as I realized I had yet to scroll the comments. I nervously flipped to the comments page, reading the first comments.

"OMG ryah seems pretty cool!"

"lol, Jason trying to protect Ryah doe."

"you guys are so awesome."

"please marry me."

"iannnn 3"

"do more vids with ryah!"

I smiled wider and wider as I scrolled down. Only a few of the comments were negative, while most praised the recording. A lot of people thought Jason treated me almost like a younger sister, the way he tried to protect me after the first round. I blushed wildly as a thought came to me. _Wow, thank God no one thought he liked me…_

I read through the comments for a while, and once my pulse slowed, I went off YouTube and texted Jewel. _God, how did u think I did?_

Jewel didn't reply for a while, so I hurriedly texted Ray. _Vid's up. Did you c it?_

I sat back into my chair, twiddling my thumbs. I felt anxious for a reply from either one of them, or even a text from Adam. I somehow managed to distract myself with my homework, but my mind was spinning. I still could not believe I was on YouTube!

By the time Dad said it was time to leave, Jewel had told me that I had sounded amazing, and Ray had said she was sure they'd ask me to do another video since so many people enjoyed it. Adam hadn't said anything, and I was too unsure to text him. Mom wasn't home when we arrived, so I dumped my backpack in my room and rushed over to the computer. Somehow, I had gotten fifteen subscribers within the last couple hours, as well as several messages to start making videos. A few other messages said that they loved my video with Team Crafted. I squealed happily, thrusting my fists into the air. I was so happy that people had reacted well to me.

By the time Mom got home, I had worked up the gut to text Adam. Shut into my bedroom, I unlocked my phone and typed into the convo, _Thx for the vid. Ppl think its pretty good. Hbu? _Then, _U ask Mitch about Sunday?_ I gulped as the texts were sent.

Other than that, it was a relatively uneventful evening. I watched several Bajan Canadian battle dome videos, but fell asleep around ten.

When I woke up the next morning, I blinked my eyes several times before hopping out of bed and grabbing the journal, along with a pencil. _OMG, my video with Sky, Ssundee, and TrueMu just came out! I didn't sound nearly as dorky as I thought, and I hope that they'll invite me to a battle dome this Sunday._

My alarm buzzed suddenly, and I groaned, turning it off. Last night, I hadn't even thought about how the people at my school would react. Sure, not many of them knew my name, but the people who did may spread the word.

I sighed, dropping my forehead into my heads. What was the chance of someone who knows my name being a Team Crafted fan, anyway? I was pretty sure there was nothing to worry about, for now…

As soon as my Dad dropped me off with an encouraging goodbye, I made a break for the English classroom, my backpack bouncing heavily on my shoulders. I could not wait to see Jewel and Ray. I was 100% sure they had watched the video more than once, and that they were as anxious for a reply from Adam as I was.

Ray was walking from the other end of the hallway. When she saw me, she waved like a madman and sprinted towards me. I cut my sprint a little bit, clutching my bag straps and jogging easily. She nearly collided with me, dropping her hands on my shoulders and shaking me wildly.

"Ryah! Oh my God! You sounded so amazing! I can't even see why you were so worried! It sounded like you've been doing this forever!"

I grinned. "I have to say I didn't sound as pathetic as I thought."

Ray's jaw dropped. "Pathetic? Don't sell yourself short, Ryah. You sounded like a full-time YouTuber!"

"No, not really. You can see a difference between the guys and me."

"Yeah, if you listen really closely."

"With all the fans they have, I'm pretty sure at least some of them will be."

"Don't worry Ryah. Haven't you read the comments? They all love you!" Ray beamed at me.

"Well, not all. Most of them," I replied, dropping my backpack onto the ground. Ray followed and sat, motioning for me to do the same.

"But 98% of the viewers liked the video!"

"I guess so."

"Ryah, you're totally gonna get the battle dome thing on Sunday. Quit worrying, they all love you."

I sighed, still slightly doubtful. "I was surprised that they enjoyed the company of a sixteen year-old girl."

"You bet they did. So much that they'll want to do tons of more videos with you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll try to believe it."

"You better believe it, Ryah. It's only a matter of time before you become YouTube famous."

"Now, that's stretching it a bit."

"Why? Team Crafted has about ten million subscribers combined, counting duplicates. You never know, two million people in this world could be watching you play Minecraft. Did you get any subscribers?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "I got fifteen."

"See? You managed to get subscribers from that video, even if you don't post any yourself."

"I did get a few messages saying to make videos…"

"Exactly."

I froze, at a loss for words. Could this possibly be the start of a YouTube career? I sure hoped so, but it was all up to the fans…

While I considered this, Jewel walked up the hallway and plopped her bag down next to time. "Hey, Ryah. Your commentary was so amazing! You shouldn't have been worried at all."

Ray gave me a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"I still am worried. I asked Adam about Sunday last night, but he hasn't replied."

Jewel frowned. "Really? Maybe he'll reply during school."

"Maybe."

Ray nudged her friend. "Hey, why do you always come so late?"

Jewel raised her eyebrows. "Why do you always come so early?"

I laughed. "The bell's going to ring any second now."

Ray groaned, rolling her eyes. "Ugh. School."

"I know," I said, my heart dropping at the thought.

Jewel wrapped her arms along my neck. "Hey, at least that means Adam can reply to your text."

I gave a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, and the work can take my mind off of worrying."

"See? Look on the bright side."

Ray scoffed. "Even if the bright side is barely better than the darkness?"

Jewel frowned. "Yes."

Ray laughed, giving us a pedo face and motioning us forward with her finger. "Not me. Join the dark side."

The bell rang, and I laughed. "Whatever, you pedo bear. I'll see you during recess."

Jewel walked away, shouting, "Don't check your phone too often!"

I grinned. "I won't, don't worry."

As I walked upstairs to my homeroom. I began to be slightly nervous again. What if someone recognized my voice from a video?

I sat down, dropping my bag and pulling out a book, wanting to block out everyone around me. I had been engrossed in the pages for a few minutes when I felt the presence of someone beside me. I tried to ignore it, but the figure leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Ryah, how'd you get in a Team Crafted video?"

My heart froze.

* * *

**Andddd that was chapter 8! Please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up nerds? I know it's a day late (well, for me. It might be Tuesday when you read this), but here's the latest chapter of Acceptance! I know I tend to leave you guys at cliffhangers, I'm sorry :3 it's just so funnnnn!**

**Also, I used DeadTuber's OC in this chapter. And if I haven't used your OC yet, don't worry, I probably will. I'm too nice to leave anyone's OC out. I may include them for a chapter or so. Unless I start getting, like, more than 10 OCs. Then I may stop 0.o unless it's really good.**

**Ugh, I'm so exhausted and I'm pretending I'm doing homework so I can write this chapter. Way to be a liar, supergeek :/**

**Finally one last nope to Sapphire: you're not being annoying or rude, don't worry :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT :D**

**And enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

The bell rang, and I sighed in relief as I picked up my backpack and walked out the door into the refreshing sunlight. It had been a long, nerve-wrecking homeroom, and I was glad with my periods today.

_He _wouldn't be in any of them.

Until a few minutes ago, I had only known him as Tanner, the mysterious, dark-haired boy who sat in the corner of the class, silent except to those he was close to. I had always glanced over, wondering what thoughts flew through his mind as we all chatted around him while he sat, alone. I had always thought of him as a quiet, sulky type who had his groupies. But I would have never guessed that he was a Minecraft fan.

"Ryah, how'd you get into a Team Crafted video?"

I remembered his questioning gaze through dark blue eyes, rigid bands dropping over his right eye as he towered over me. I had gulped, shrugging, but he had leaned in closer. "I want to know. Tell me."

"I have my ways," I had said, scooting further back into my seat.

Tanner leaned closer still. "Why won't you tell me? It was you, wasn't it?"

I remained silent.

Tanner smirked, and I found myself being drawn towards the curve of his lips. _Oh, stop it Ryah… _"So, it was you. But you're always so quiet. How'd you get to meet them?"

I took a deep breath, allowing myself to meet those – wow – damn gorgeous eyes. "I'm quiet? I wouldn't be talking."

His smirk remained. "You're quieter than I am. And at least I have friends."

I frowned, slightly hurt. "I have friends too."

Tanner shook his head. "Yeah, a couple of fangirls. I meant real friends."

I was taken aback by his straightforward attitude. "They are real friends. I don't know what you're talking about."

He scoffed. "Please. They're only using you to get Mitch. Once they've become familiar with him, they'll abandon you completely."

My heart dropped. Could what he says be possibly true? No, of course not. Jewel and Ray would never do that… _Would they_?

Quit it, Ryah. This is _not_ how you usually act.

"You're beginning to doubt them."

"No, I'm not. They're not like that."

"That's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes, trying to appear confident. "This is so cliché."

Tanner dropped his hands onto my desk, leaning in towards me. "Now, will you tell me how you got into a video?"

Now that he was returning to this question, I felt reassured. "Hell no. You expect me to help you after the way you've treated me? You went and talked s*** about my friends! Go away, and stay away."

Tanner looked surprised by my sudden change in attitude, but sighed and walked away. Even though he sat far away from me, I found myself glancing towards him every few minutes. And when I did, he'd always be looking right back into my eyes.

* * *

I shook my head as I walked to my next class, fully aware that Jewel was in that one. While I still was skeptical of Tanner's words, what if he was right? Could the duo really just be using me to meet Mitch? Then, how had they known that I was going to meet Team Crafted?

I racked my brain as I walked to English. I sat down and unpacked my journal, flipping through the entries to write a new one.

_The vid has been posted! Already, this guy named Tanner recognizes me. He also claims that Jewel and Ray are using me. Could it possibly be true? I hope not. I enjoy their company._

As I shut my journal, I remembered how I met Jewel. She had been reading my journal entry about Adam and Team Crafted. Maybe she had noticed me before, and thought I'd have a good chance of becoming a YouTube superstar…?

I blinked in surprised when Jewel pulled out her chair and plopped down next to me with a sigh.

"Hi, Ryah," she said with a smile. "Ready for another day of English?"

I groaned silently, shaking my head quickly. She smiled and pulled out her notebook. Finally, she decided to take a look into my eyes. I don't know what she could have possibly seen in there, but she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

I tried to appear cheerful, guilt clouding my heart. Jewel was too nice to betray me. Ray was cool too.

"It's nothing," I whispered, dropping my eyes to my binder. "Tanner recognized me from the video, that's all."

Jewel's face lit up. "Oh my God! You've already got viewers!" The teacher gave us a stern look, and we returned to our books until silent reading was over. Jewel squeezed my knee under the table, and I gave her wrist a gentle nudge. The English class was relatively boring, but I enjoyed my whispered or written conversations with Jewel when it got unbearable. Still, there was a little voice in my head that quietly whispered, _what if…?_

_ What if Jewel and Ray really are using you?_

_ What if everyone at school hates you for being in that video?_

_ What if I get bullied even more?_

What if Adam hates me?

I began to worry as I slipped away from Jewel with a muttered goodbye. I needed to text Adam, as soon as I could. My next teacher would most likely not catch me using my phone if I was quick and stealthy. All I had to do was unzip my bag's pocket, reach in, punch in the passcode, and type in a short message…

As I grabbed a textbook and relaxed into my seat, the bell rang. Everyone else began working, so I figured I'd look out of place among the studying students. But as soon as my teacher stood up and began lecturing, I slipped my hand into my backpack.

"Adam, how'd u think the vid went? Ppl know me now!"

I shut my phone of, sighing with relief and trying extremely hard to pay attention to our lecture. My eyes closed a millimeter a minute, and half the class was blinking, tortured with exhaustion. It had felt like several hours when the bell finally rang, and I could slip out into the crowded hall and check my phone.

There was no reply from Adam, so I sat outside the English room, waiting for Ray and Jewel. I began getting concerned when no one had walked down the halls for several minutes. I sat, hurriedly checking for a reply. Once again, there was none. I stashed my phone away, looking down both ends of the hall but finding no one.

I felt completely and utterly alone.

I hadn't felt like this since I had met Adam.

And it was scary.

Really scary.

I brought my knees up to my chin, resting my head and tapping the zipper of my backpack. I fiddled with the belt loops on my jeans, raked my fingers through my hair, rubbed my eyebrows. Finally, I heard loud giggling and looked up to see Jewel and Ray, cracking up as they skipped towards me. They stopped as they neared me, sharing a glance.

"Oh, hey Ryah," said Ray quietly. "Where were you?"

I stood, suddenly afraid. "What do you mean, 'Where were you?'? I was right here, where we usually meet!"

Jewel frowned. "Sorry, Ryah. We have a Junior Honors meeting today, and we decided to get lunch early."

I sighed, relishing the fact that they had a legit reason. "It's okay," I said, faking a smile. "Just don't ditch me next time, okay?"

Ray smiled, slapping me on the back. "We won't, I promise."

I smiled, trying as much as I could to smash the little voice in the back of my head…

Suddenly, I heard pounding footsteps. A tall girl sprinted down the hallway, dark brown hair flying in every direction. She seemed relatively flustered, and was she wearing… a Harvard sweatshirt?

The girl stopped in front of us, placing her hands on her knees and panting. Hair fell across her face, and I heart skipped a beat – in a bad way – as I realized how much her hair reminded me of Tanner's, the way it fell in her face.

She grinned, looking up. It was an open, silly grin. She looked relatively comfortable, and stood up to her full height. Damn, she was tall…

"I'm sorry, I don't like running very much," she said, glancing at us.

"That's fine," Jewel murmured. "I don't like running much either…"

The girl smiled. "I can run if my life depends on it, but God, if you asked me to swim, I'd rather die."

I gasped. "Really?! I love swimming!"

The girl shook her head. "Swimming terrifies me. It has ever since I got bit by a crab wading out into the water when I was a toddler. Mom said I screamed so loudly the people who owned the beach houses came out looking for me." She laughed. "I love that story."

The three of us shared a glance, and the girl widened her eyes and stood up straight. "Oh, sorry. I'm Megan by the way. I'm a junior, and you've probably never seen me around before."

Ray smiled, friendly. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Megan grinned, and turned towards me. "I've been meaning to see you. You're Ryah, aren't you?" I nodded, shocked. "Cool. I have a friend who's a sophomore, and when I asked her if there was anybody named Ryah in her grade, she said the name sounded familiar. I went on a man-hunt for you this morning, you have no idea. I can't believe I've actually found you."

"Oh, well… Thanks, I guess. I don't know why you'd go through all that trouble for me."

"Just for you? Ryah, you're famous! Almost three hundred thousand people have watched Sky's video, and every one of them knows your name!"

I blushed, scratching my elbow. "Wait, you've seen my video?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Duh! That's why I came looking for you. Your name sounded kinda familiar. I took a lucky guess and thought you were in the sophomore class. And I've guessed correctly!" She pumped the air with her fist, then quickly brought it down. "That looked retarded. Anyway, I'm glad I got to meet you. Who's this?" She motioned towards my friends.

"Oh. Megan, this is Jewel, and this is Ray."

"Hi Jewel. Hi Ray."

"Hi," chirped Jewel kindly.

"I've got one question for you," started Ray. "Who's your favorite member of Team Crafted?"

Megan laughed, clasping her hands behind her sweatshirt. "Hmm, that's a hard one. I love Adam's videos, and he's hilarious. But I love the sound of Ty's voice, and he's so awesome!"

Jewel and Ray gasped in unison, and I smiled since I knew what they were going to say. "Oh my God," whispered Jewel quietly. "You. Didn't. Say. Mitch."

Megan shrugged. "Mitch is cool. I like when he does videos with Jerome. But he's not my favorite."

The duo would've shredded her if I had not changed the subject.

"So, you're a huge fan of Sky then?" I asked Megan.

"Ryah!" cried Ray. "We've gotta make her love Mitch."

Jewel grabbed her friend by the arm. "Calm down, Ray. We know you love him, but geez."

Ray scoffed, trying to tug free. "Please. You just went all psycho when you realized she didn't say Mitch."

Jewel released her grasp, and Ray charged towards Megan, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "YOU MUST LOVE MITCH! HE IS A SEXY BEAST. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

I cracked up as Jewel face-palmed, and Megan's face displayed absolute surprise.

"Yes!" she whined. "I hear you! Mitch is a sexy beast! Now let me go!"

Ray grinned and released Megan, baking up towards me.

My chest deflated as the bell rang throughout the hall. Megan groaned and shook her head. "I hate school. I'm the only reason people stick around."

"Really?" Ray asked. "Why?"

Megan ran a finger through her hair and made a silly face. "I was voted class clown in sixth grade. I haven't changed since."

"I can see why," I remarked. She pretended to be hurt, and I laughed. "Whatever."

"I'll see you guys later," Jewel said, waving towards us.

"Bye!" called Ray.

Megan tapped me on the shoulder after they walked away. "Hey, I'm not usually the type to discriminate against nerds. In fact, I love them. But I can't be seen hanging out with a sophomore."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not really acceptable in my group of friends. If you ever meet them, you'll see. I'd love to talk to you more, though. Maybe we can play Minecraft sometime."

My eyes lit up. "That'd be great!" I searched in my pencil case until I found a thick black sharpie. I grabbed Megan's arm and scribbled my phone number on it. "We can chat sometime," I said, putting the pen into my pocket.

"I'll text you later then," she said, walking away.

"Okay," I said. "Bye!"

As I slipped into my next class, I put the pen back into my pencil case and busied myself with the classwork. I rested my foot against my bag, getting lost in words and numbers and worksheets…

But soon my phone vibrated, and with my teacher's eyes on me, I couldn't check if the message was from Adam.

* * *

**Well... That's the end ...for now! :) Please favorite, review, or follow for more chapters. That's all, gnite guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyyyy guys :) CHAPTER 10 IS HERE! omg, I am soooooooo sorry I didn't upload this past weekend. I had dance then the football game then two straight hours of playing Minecraft with my guy friends :) Sunday I had church and a funeral, then homework. Ugh, I hate busy schedules :(**

**Thanks to everyone who's been super supportive of this fanfiction! You guys are awesome!**

**Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-na-na! :3**

**Well, enjoy!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

"Ryah, every1 loves u! Ur amazing, and u still on 4 Sunday?"

I gasped as I read the text outside the classroom, trying my best not to walk into anyone in the lunchtime bustle. I looked left, right, then ducked my hear down and punched in a reply.

"Duh! Omg, thx so much. Cannot wait doe ;)"

I smiled to myself, and my legs carried me to the spot outside the English classroom. For the first time, I realized that I was completely alone. This time, there was no hoping and praying that Jewel and Ray would walk around the corner, apologizing for leaving me behind. I tried to imagine the feisty Megan sprinting down the hall again, but I didn't think I was lucky enough to have a junior visit me twice in a day, especially when I had just met her.

So instead, I slumped against the wall, replying to Adam when he texted and playing a rather repetitive game on my phone in between texts.

* * *

After lunch, I sulked into my class and plopped down as the bell rang. I didn't actually enjoy history, but at least it was bearable. Science class with Tanner definitely would not be. Too bad English had been first this morning. At least it would have given me something to look forward to…

While my teacher ranted about our early settlement and a developing government, my mind drifted to Sunday. The gig with Mitch had been confirmed! As excited as I was, I was worried that when the duo got to meet him, they would abandon me completely. They were already beginning to slip away… weren't they?

_Please. It's just getting to your head, Ryah. They're not actually slipping away. You're just making a big deal of this than it actually is._

I daydreamed about winning the battle dome against famous YouTubers. Time was going too slow, and I suddenly realized I had not checked my subscriber count for quite some time. I itched to be moving, and I groaned at the prospect of listening to my Japanese teacher complain for the first ten minutes of the period. I managed to get through the history class with only a page of notes and one assignment, and rushed out the door as soon as I could.

Japanese was a complete bore. I had looked forward to taking it after last year, but it was falling way below my expectations. Sure, I still thought Japanese was a cool language, but my teacher loved ranting about everything wrong in her life and complaining about doing too much work. I mean, geez, way to encourage your students to work hard a get a career.

But finally, the day ended, and I rushed towards the office and halted at our usual spot. I dropped my bag down next to Jewel, who grinned.

"Hey. I absolutely hated science today. I thought it would be more fun than last year, but nooooo…"

I scoffed. "It cannot get any worse than listening to your Japanese teacher rant about a charity walk that just happened to be in the bright sunlight and her son didn't remember to pack her an energy bar."

Jewel laughed. "Well, her son is such an asshole."

I smiled. "You're kidding, right?"

Jewel laughed even harder, and Ray arrived, dropping down with a moan. "God, it's so hot!"

"Oh my God."

The duo turned towards me in expectation. I was still mentally debating whether or not I should tell them, but my Jiminy Cricket decided to trust them. "Adam texted me before lunch. I'm doing battle dome with Mitch on Sunday!"

They gasped in unison, sharing overjoyed looks and excited dropped jaws. My heart dropped, but then Ray wrapped her arms around me. "Ryah, that's so amazing! As much as we want to meet Mitch, this is your moment to shine. You are going to become a celebrity, and we want to help you live up to your full potential."

I smiled, glad that my Jiminy Cricket had great judgment.

Jewel nodded, coming up to me. "Starting with tomorrow. We're tired of ditching lunch. Girls can eat, you know." The duo shared smirks, but the she softened her expression. "But honestly, we figured you're scared of being bullied at lunch. But it's not that bad."

Ray nodded enthusiastically. "You can hardly see anyone being teased. It's mostly friendly type, anyway."

"See? So come on, Ryah. We can help you get over your fear."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't eaten school lunch in years, and I was terrified of being laughed at or being given weird looks in the cafeteria. That place had been the center of my torment, for the most part. You know, aside from the giggles in the hallway and the rejection of newfound "friends."

But I knew I was going to have to make a change. Adam had said that everyone loved me, and that they wanted to do more videos. That meant more people were going to know my name each time. Eventually, fans at this school would being to recognize my name, or my voice. Even if no one knew me, people would spread the word. People like Tanner, or even Megan. I knew that Ray and Jewel would most likely not tell anyone without my permission, and I trusted them enough not to ask for their promise.

Soon, people would notice that I never ate lunch, and begin to question why. I can't hide from the world forever, can I? No, I'd have to start being more open to the people around me. Starting with… the cafeteria.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting my gaze drop. Finally, I met the unwavering eyes of my friends and gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll give it a try. But if I run away crying, it's all your guys' fault."

Ray laughed, and Jewel's lips turned upwards. "Don't worry," Ray assured me. "If you run away screaming, we'll kick the ass of whoever tried to hurt you."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Please, I don't need protection."

Jewel laughed, squeezing me into her arms. "Yes, you do. Soon, you won't, but as of now, you need our help."

I hated to admit it, but it was true.

"I just need convincing, and a lot of it."

The duo shared looks. "We'll be there," said Ray. "Don't worry."

"I know. I'm trying not to." I pulled my phone out. "Anyways, I haven't checked my subscriber count lately. Anyone wanna do the honors?"

Jewel snatched the phone out of my hand, sticking tongue at an upset Ray. I watched her press buttons and tap her foot in expectation. Finally, her eyes widened as the page loaded.

I could no longer stand the suspense. "Jewel? What is it? How many do I have?"

Jewel still didn't reply, and I turned to look at Ray. "Is she okay?"

Ray shrugged, walking towards her frozen friend and pulling the phone slowly away. Jewel blinked several times, not making an effort to hold on as Ray tugged my phone into her hands. Ray gasped, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ryah! You gained three-hundred twenty-five subscribers!"

My eyes widened. "Really? You're kidding."

"I'm not, I swear! Here, come look!"

I scrambled towards the duo, pulling the screen towards my face. Sure enough, my subscriber count had jumped. I was pleasantly surprised, and I fist-bumped the air with a small jump. People around me gave me awkward looks, and I slowly turned back to my friends.

"I can't believe it. Over three-hundred subscribers in under a day?"

Jewel shook her said, and Ray grinned at me. "Crazy, right? You're going to gain more after Sunday."

I shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know when they're going to post it. The video wasn't posted until yesterday afternoon, remember?"

"You're going to be famous."

"And your ride's here." Ray sighed, her head dropping. She placed my phone into my palm lightly, before kneeling to pick up her bag.

"You're amazing Ryah. Never forget that."

I smiled, and Jewel gave me a huge hug. I let my arms wrap around her neck, and got plummeted forward in surprise when Ray intruded on our hug. We pulled apart, and I felt sad at the loss of warmth and friendly love.

"What?" Ray remarked, grinning. "You didn't think I'd let you leave me out, did you?"

Jewel and I laughed. "'Course not," said Jewel softly, speaking for the first time. "I think your Dad's here too, Ryah." Sure enough, Dad's white tow-truck was pulling into the driveway. I tucked my phone into my pocket and fixed my hair.

"Thanks again, Jewel. You guys are the reason I'm actually getting somewhere."

Jewel blushed, tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear. "Hey, it wasn't only us. You'd better thank Adam, Jason, and Ian… And Notch."

I laughed, starting to walk away. Before I marched down to the car, I heard Jewel shout, "Don't forget: lunch on Monday!"

"I won't!" I shouted back. I flung my backpack into the car, then climbed in after it, shutting the door. The radio was blaring oldies, and I sat back in the cool AC.

"Hey girly. How was your day?"

"Good," I said, closing my eyes. "Just great."

"That's good. Did you wanna go home?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm exhausted."

In complete and utter honesty, I was dreading Monday. The thought of sitting alone in a cafeteria filled with people terrified me. I had only braved it a couple of times, when I had forgotten lunch and was seriously starving. But people around me laughed, chatted, gossiped, or just enjoyed each other's company. They had no idea how lucky they were. I was completely alone, and I had hated it.

It was a little different now. I had Ray, Jewel, and maybe even Megan. I had a handful of people who cared about me, no matter how small or unimportant they seemed on the outside. They happier, more lively side of me was beginning to show. There was still a long way to go until I could easily hold a conversation with a stranger, or laugh at a random person's joke as I walked down the hall.

But I was making a change, no matter how small it was.

And I was worried that too many people were going to notice it.

I feared being a celebrity, and they all knew it.

All of them, in fact, except for the very people who may make me drop-dead famous.

The YouTubers.

* * *

I slammed open the door, collapsing onto the couch and letting my phone slip from my pocket. I had gained five subscribers since the car ride had begun, and I was daydreaming about Sunday.

Just thinking about Sunday made me anxious. Sure, I enjoyed being part of a group, even a group as famous as Team Crafted. But when too many people noticed me, I would begin getting judged. The last thing I needed was to be called an attention whore and a show-off. Maybe I shouldn't make an attempt to win this battle dome after all…

_No. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. It only matters what you think, and if you're having fun. That's what all the teachers told you, right?_

I groaned as I sat up from the couch, moving my bag to the side and sulking towards my computer. I logged onto Minecraft, of course, and played some Bridges on the Hypixel server. My team managed to win twice in a row, and I sighed happily as my kill total rose to above a hundred twenty. I was pretty good at PVP. I thought of calling Ray or Jewel, but I settled for texting Megan instead.

"Hey Megan. It's Ryah."

I watched the autumn leaves fall around my house, swallowing in the cool air. I refused to let my heart speed up in expectation for Sunday or dread for Monday, and instead decided to relax a little. I shut down the computer and hid my bag in my closet, slopping down on the couch and closing my eyes. Mom would be home early tonight, and she'd cook something nice. That was the last thought in my mind before I peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooooooo... that was chapter 10. Honestly I didn't even think I'd make it to double digits in a fanfiction, so thank you guys for encouraging me to write on :) I'm always happy with reviews, so thanks! And I'll see you guys next week!**

**PS: this is kinda early, but HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And BOOO :) Just go to sleep... #jeff_the_killer_inside_joke**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 11, on an actual weekend! Hope you guys had a happy Halloween, and got lots of candy if you actually went trick or treating :)**

**This was a pretty long chapter. I enjoyed writing it though, and I almost didn't know where to stop.**

**I will keep saying it, but thanks to everyone for all the support and kind reviews! I really appreciate it, honestly. You guys are awesome!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

I woke with a yawn, exhausted from staying up until one that morning to play with Megan, Ray, and Jewel. Saturday had been relatively long and boring, spending my hours watching battle dome videos and slowly making my way through homework. I was glad that Megan was now a regular texting buddy, and had a Minecraft account so the four of us could play together. And while I was still half-dreading Monday, I was slipping into a mindset that was prepping me for the upcoming hours.

Today, I would record with Mitch.

Last night, Adam had texted me the names of the other people who could be playing battle dome with us. Along with Mitch, Adam and I, there was Preston, Ian, Jason, Tyler (Logdotzip), Ashley, Jerome, and Ty. Basically, this was a bigger thing than the first video. Nine YouTubers that were all virtually popular were going to have my name and my voice in their video. I had asked Adam if they would add my channel in the description, and he said that he had messaged them all my YouTube channel but it was honestly up to them if they would include it in the video.

Before we had logged off Skype, Ray, Jewel, and Megan had given me encouraging words and pieces of advice. Ray and Jewel had read through almost every comment on the Splegg video, so they knew what the audience liked and didn't like.

"They love your confidence. Keep it that way."

"Try to stay near Jason. You seem to win when he helps you."

"Yeah, make sure he's on your team."

"I honestly don't care if Mitch is on your team. If he isn't, make sure you kick his ass."

"I really hope Jerome isn't on the same team as Mitch."

"God, hopefully Adam or Ty will be on your team…"

"Megan, you're crazy. Ryah already has Adam's private number!"

Megan gasped, and the three of us laughed. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty serious."

Megan began to squeal and we cracked up again.

Yup, it had been a pretty fun night. However, I had decided to sleep relatively early that night, wanting my voice to sound pretty good while we were recording. I slipped out of bed, unplugging my phone from the nearby outlet and discovering a text from Adam. It was Mitch's server address, as well as the time we were going to record. I quickly replied, asking him if that time was in my time zone or his, and he replied a few minutes later saying he had taken the liberty to look up our time difference.

Wow. Lucky me.

I slumped downstairs, where Dad was happily watching football on the TV and Mom was leaning over the kitchen counter, arguing over the phone with a caller. Dad spotted me and smiled, and I walked over.

"Mom's on the phone with a co-worker," he said, frowning. "Want me to pick up breakfast?"

I shook my head, swiping a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. "No, it's okay. I'll just make bacon or something."

Dad smiled. "Okay sweetheart." He then turned his attention back to the TV screen. Walking away, I looked back to see him fist pump the air as cheering erupted in the crowd, and the player began chest-bumping his teammates.

When I walked into the kitchen, Mom hung up the phone with a sigh. "Hey, Ryah. What's up?"

I went and leaned on the counter beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

I placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder, and she grinned gratefully.

"Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I was going to make bacon or something."

"Nonsense. It's Sunday, and that means I'm making breakfast." She turned towards where my Dad had lowered his arm beside him on the couch. "Either that, or your father's picking up breakfast. I highly doubt that's likely, though."

I smiled. The clock read eight, so I had three more hours until I had to record. I went and brought out the pan from the cabinet below the sink, washing it and grabbing the bacon from the fridge. Mom got the spatula and five eggs in a bowl.

"Can I crack them?"

Mom smiled, handing me the bowl and pushing me gently towards the trash can. Cracking eggs was one of my favorite things to do. When I was little, I had done it every time we cooked breakfast, even on weekdays. Now, Mom never had the time or energy to cook breakfast other than on the occasional Sunday. And Dad never bothered even trying to cook. Sometimes, he'd buy breakfast from, like, McDonalds or Jack in the Box or something, but that was only when there wasn't a good football game on that morning. Which was hardly ever. To him, any game where points were scored at least once a quarter counted as exciting.

Mom halved the bacon slices and fried them on the stove while I beat the eggs with a fork. We finished cooking the meal together, while Dad remained in the living room, cheering every once in a while. At last, there was a large bowl filled with scrambled eggs, a plate filled with bacon halves, and three cups filled with milk.

Mom, Dad and I all knew it wasn't very often that we all got to eat breakfast together as a family, or any meal for that matter. I set the table, and Dad shut off the TV when we announced that breakfast was ready. Mom brought the food over to the table, and we enjoyed a delicious meal with each other.

I told them about how I had gained over six-hundred subscribers from one video with Adam, and Dad had laughed. "Well, I guess he really is famous! I wonder how many people are as in love with him as you are."

I frowned as Mom chuckled. "For the millionth time, I'm not in love with him!"

Dad grinned childishly. "Of course you aren't."

I sighed, shoulders sagging. "Whatever. I'm just going to ignore you from now on."

Mom and Dad shared a look, smiling, before Dad dived back into his meal. "So, I heard you're recording another video today."

I nodded through a mouthful of bacon. "Yup," I said after I had swallowed. "At one."

"Oh, I see," Mom said, taking a sip of her milk. "Is it with Adam again?"

"Yeah. Last time, it was me, Adam, and these guys named Jason and Ian. We played a mini-game on a public server where we shot eggs at each other, and the eggs destroyed blocks. The object was to knock everyone off the blocks and be the last person remaining. This time, it's me and nine other people, and we are playing a game where we have fifteen minutes to prepare for battle, and then we fight to the death. Also, it's in two teams."

Mom shook her head. "It sounds complicated."

"It's simple really."

"It sure doesn't sound like it," Dad commented. "Fixing cars sounds a lot simpler."

"Dad, trust me. More people understand the mechanics of Minecraft than the engineering behind a car."  
"Are you sure about that? You have no clue how many car repair people there are on this planet."

"Okay, whatever."

Mom smiled at us, and we finished the meal in silence. Eventually we finished, and the three of us worked together to clean up. I gulped down my second cupful of milk, wiping my mouth with my arm and grinning at my parents.

"Why don't you change? You have a long day ahead of you."

"Not really. The recording will only be about half an hour long."

"Yeah, but what about the prep before that and the conversation afterwards?"

"I guess."

"I'll finish up dishes."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

I hurried to my room, knowing that even though I wouldn't use the video feature on Skype, I'd still want to look nice and feel good. I threw on denim shorts and a black tank top under a flower laced black top. I brushed out my hair and tugged it behind me in a ponytail, and absentmindedly put on some dangly blue gem earrings for no reason.

Dad smiled at me as I walked back out, glancing at the clock. "Wow. I can't believe it's almost nine thirty."

I smiled, checking my phone. There was a text from Megan, wishing me luck on my recording. I honestly didn't know what to do after replying with a quick thanks, so I searched for my journal and yanked it open.

_Gonna record a battle dome video with a bunch of people. I'm so nervous, but a lot less nervous than last time. Still not that comfortable speaking though. Jewel and Ray are going crazy since Mitch is hosting it, and I met a junior named Megan. She's crazy about Ty and Adam. Lol. Anyways, cyaz!_

I shut it and tucked my pencil away, sighing. There was still about two more hours until the recording started.

"I'm going to Grandma's. We haven't visited her in a while, have we?"

I gasped. "Mom, you know we haven't. Why can't you wait until I can actually go?"

She smiled. "She'll understand. And I know this is important to you. I promise, we can go next week, okay?"

I nodded, defeated. "Okay."

Mom hugged me, kissed my forehead awkwardly, then waved to Dad and walked out the door.

Dad sighed. "She complains about not going to her mom's house. When was the last time we all visited my parents?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, actually. Months ago."

"It doesn't help that they live almost an hour away. Her mom lives about fifteen minutes away."

"Yeah, I know. I've been there enough times, Dad."

"Oh."

"We should seriously go visit, though."

"I'll mention it to your mother. She's busy a lot now."

"I don't like it either."

I spent the next few minutes trying to come up with a convincing way to tell mom we should visit Dad's parents too. But it got boring real fast, so I called up Jewel, who was online on Skype. I sighed with relief when she picked up.

"Hey! Ryah! Shouldn't you be anxiously waiting for a Skype call?"

"It's only nine fourty-five genius. There's lots of time left."

Jewel laughed. "I know. I'm kidding. Wanna play something?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah, my Dad's asleep in his room. He shouldn't be waking up to interrupt us anytime soon."

"Cool. Get on Hypixel and lets play some bridges."

"Alright. Hold on."

For the next two hours, we competed several times, betting five dollars on whoever won the most games. In the end, I lost, and Jewel laughed triumphantly.

"I can't believe I actually won! I suck at PVP!"

"Well, we didn't only do PVP. Besides, you got just plain lucky that you found diamonds that first time."

"I never said I was lucky."

"You never said you weren't."

"Sure… Anyways, you owe me five bucks tomorrow."

"Crap. It just so happens that I'm broke."  
"Yeah, right. Come on Ryah. Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm just kidding. Five bucks?"

"Five bucks."

"Alright. GG, Jewel."

"GG."

"Oh my Gosh, is it almost twelve already?"

"Yeah. You'd better get ready."

"Ugh. I'm so nervous…" I groaned.  
"You're gonna be fine, Ryah."  
"I really hope so."

"Geez, don't doubt yourself. You're going to be amazing, and everyone will love you even more after this."

"Thanks for the encouragement Jewel."

I could picture her smiling behind her screen. "Anytime. Good luck!"

"Thanks! See ya later!"

"Bye!"

The call ended, and I gave an involuntary shiver. Screw being less nervous than last time. I found myself being even more scared than last time. It had only been two other people with Adam and I. This time, it was eight. I guess Ian and Jason didn't really count, but that was still six other people who had probably not even heard of me before Adam posted the video, or even heard of me at all. Jesus Christ I was terrified.

At almost one, I got the Skype call from Adam. The call was already a chaotic mix of voices, one rising above another. Side conversations were happening as people shouted each other's names, but finally Adam hollered for silence.

"Okay, who's here?"

"S-s-ssundee!"

"TrueMu."

"Fwuffy!"

"Benja."

"Log."

"Skylox."

"Ashley!"

"No-no square."

"Okay, and I'm obviously here… Ryah?"

There was an awkward silence as I quietly composed myself. Taking a deep breath, I spoke with a clear tone. "Here."

I heard Sky sigh with relief. "Great. So guys, if you don't know, this is Ryah. Her dad did me a huge favor while I was on vacation, and her first colab with us got a positive reception, so I asked Mitch if she could be in this battle dome with us."

"Hey, Ryah. Nice seeing you again. Or at least hearing from you." That, I guess, was Jason.

"Yeah buddy." Jerome.

"Hi Ryah!" That was obviously Ashley.

"Hi Ryah." The tone obviously belonged to Ty.

"Nice to meet ya!" Preston.

"Wassup dude!" Ian.

"Hey, Ryah." That sounded like Tyler.

"Eh dude." Mitch.

"Well, hi Ryah." Adam. "I felt like saying hi again."

I laughed, slightly awkward. "Hi, everyone. Before we start, I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan. You have no idea how hard it is to breathe right now."

A few of them laughed.

"It's cool. I'm honored you're a fan," said Tyler.

"Someone rush her to the ER right now!" cried Jerome.

"Shut up," I muttered, and a few other people laughed.

"Guys, get on my server now," said Mitch.

A few side conversations broke out as we all punched in Mitch's server, or for some people, clicked on the link. I typed it in hurriedly, and I heard someone call my name.

"So, Ryah, how's it been at school? Did anyone discover you?" It sounded like Jason.

"Yeah, actually. You know how I'm a sophomore? I met a junior who heard me in that video, and my name sounded familiar so she asked her friend and discovered me. Also, this guy in my homeroom and science class was asking how I got in a video."

Jason laughed. "That's cool. Since there is ten of us this time, you may get double as popular."

"Oh God no."

"Don't worry. You'll have a million subscribers in no time."

"Speaking of subscribers," Mitch inquired. "Ryah, have you ever thought of making videos?"

I laughed skeptically. "Yeah, right. Me, making videos? I can barely stand being not awkward when making a video with you guys, so can you imagine me playing a solo series?"

"You'll get used to it," Ashley said. "It becomes part of you."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "I highly doubt speaking to myself while playing a video game and recording my voice will ever appeal to me."

"She'll get around to it one day," Tyler said. "All of us eventually do."

I mentally pictured the others nodding. I logged onto the server, teleporting to Mitch at the spawn. The teams were divided into red and blue. The blue side had two large, rocky mountains with only a couple trees. There was, however, a lava waterfall and a lake, and several cows and pigs. The red side had tons of spruce trees, and a few hills off in the distance. There was a tunnel heading off into darkness, but it may or may not lead into a cave system.

The chatter subsided and eventually Mitch spoke. "I'm starting the recording now."

"Wait, I thought I'm doing intro," Jerome whined.

"Whatever biggums," Mitch muttered.

"Yeah!" Jerome cheered. "Is everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be," I remarked, while others spoke their agreement.

"Fine. Okay, three, two, one… Hey guys, Jerome here and I'm with Mitch, Preston, Ashley, Adam, Ty, Tyler, Jason, Ian and Ryah, and today we are playing battle dome." There was scattered cheering. "Are we ready to pick teams?"

"Wait, did we not decide teams already?" asked Ian.

"No," Mitch said. "But I made a jar of everyone's name and we are going to pick team captains and we'll pick teams from there."

"Okay, so Mitch has obviously rigged it…" added Adam.

"I did not Adam," Mitch groaned. "So, first name is… Ian."

"Yeah dude!" shouted Ian.

"And the next name is… Tyler!"

"Wait, me or Log?" asked Ty.

"Ty, do we ever f*cking call you Tyler?" asked Adam.

I laughed, and so did a few others.

"So, uh, I guess we rock paper scissors?" asked Preston.

"Sure…" muttered Ian skeptically.

"I guess Ian goes first since he got picked first," said Ashley.

"Fine," sighed Tyler.

"Um… I pick Mitch."

"Yeah buddy!" cried Mitch, running over towards Ian.

"Log, it's your turn," said Jason.

"I'll pick… Jerome."

"NOOOO!" cried Mitch.

"I'm sorry Benja!" called Jerome, crouching over towards Tyler.

"I'm taking… Preston, come here buddy."

"Yeah, let's go Ian!" shouted Preston, walking towards his team.

"I'll take Adam," Log said, and Adam whooped while going over.

"I'm taking Ryah, since she's pretty good at PVP," said Ian.

I smiled with delight. "Pretty good?"

"Hey, I've only seen you do one mini-game, not survival games or anything."

"Guess we'll find out today," said Ty.

"Okay, I guess I'll take Ashley," said Tyler, and Ashley "yay"ed quietly while sprinting over.

"Yeah, Ashley! Leggo!" yelled Jerome.

"You guys are going down…" murmured Mitch.

"You guys are going down so freaking hard," said Ian. "Oh yeah, and also I take Jason."

Jason sprinted over, and Ty slowly made his way towards Log and the others. "Why am I the last one picked?"

Adam punched Ty as he crouched over, and the two got into a fist fight that ended when Log decided to fist Ty also. Once the three had healed (or two, since Ty died), Mitch spoke.

"Okay, we have fifteen minutes until we can start killing each other. I'm giving the obsidian to Ian and Log, and they have to place it down before the fifteen minutes is over."

"Wait, what side do we get?" asked Jason.

"Oh. I guess we forgot that," said Jerome. "Well, since Ryah is the noob here, she gets to pick which side her teams wants."

"Wow, thanks," I said. I honestly wanted the blue side since it had the lava, but with a lack of trees, nothing was possible…

"I want the red side."

My team cheered, and Mitch said "Good choice" happily. I felt good. This was the beginning of our success.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Hey, Preston, no cheating!"

"I wasn't cheating!"

"This is bullsh*t."

"Three, two, one… GO GO GO!"

* * *

**So, who will win the epic battle between red and blue? :O Find out in the next chapter of Acceptance! (lol, that wasn't awkward at all) I promise I won't skip ahead to past the recording, unless I get really lazy :( Anyways, see you guys next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy nerds :3 I'm sorry, it's once again a Monday I'm posting on instead of an actual weekend :( But I managed to resist the temptation to skip ahead to after the battle dome, and wrote the dialogue out instead. Sorry if it sucks, I tried :/**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Veterans Day everyone!**

**~ supergeek4life**

* * *

I made a frantic sprint for the trees, punching away at it. The Skype call ended, and I received a call from my team members only. After accepting it, there was an awkward silence.

Finally, I decided to speak. "So, what exactly is our strategy here?"

"I have the obsidian. Once I get enough cobble and some decent iron armor, I'll start making a base," said Ian.

"No, don't even bother making iron stuff Ssundee," Preston said. "I'll get your share. You're covered."

"Wow. Thanks dude."

"Who's going to be in charge of food?" asked Ashley. I spotted a chicken, punching it to death with my spruce wood planks.

"Whoever wants to, I guess," I sighed. "I just punched a chicken to death, though."

"Alright, so Ryah's in charge of food," decided Mitch.

"What?! No! Why do I have to be in charge of food?"

"Because you just killed a chicken," he responded. Ian and Preston laughed.

"Jesus! Only because I saw it!" I shook my head as I crafted my first wooden pickaxe and began mining downward. I was worried, since in a typical Minecraft world you'd never actually mine downwards, since you could dig right into lava. But I figured that someone else had gone down the cave I had seen, and I wanted some supplies of my own.

"So, who's gonna be in charge of food?" Preston said.

"I guess I will," I muttered. "Just let me get iron gear though. Killing piggies will only take a few minutes."

"Alright, sure," said Preston.

I found some coal in my mine, digging up seven pieces. I kept digging downwards, and I heard Ashley's excited cry.

"Guys, I found a diamond!"

"No way," slurred Mitch.

"G.G," called Ian. "How did you find a freaking diamond?"

"I don't know," Ashley said, laughing. "I just went down that cave you could see from spawn."

"Well, aren't you guys glad I picked this side?" I commented, grinning as I found a few pieces of iron ore.

"Yeah," said Mitch. "Good job, Ryah."

"Thank you."

I kept digging as Ian and Ashley got a side conversation going about finding another diamond, and where they thought the others should mine to find one.

"Are you sure there isn't another diamond around?" questioned Ian.

"I checked in every possible spawn point," sighed Ashley.

"I call dibs on the diamond sword," called Mitch.

"What? No way," cried Preston.

"I found the diamond," said Ashley.

"Yeah, that's bull-shrimp."

"Whatever, I called it," said Mitch with a sassy tone. I giggled, falling into a cave system I had dug in.

"Has anyone found an abandoned mineshaft?" I asked.

They all replied no.

I continued to walk around the cave. I was only 17 blocks above the void, finding iron and coal everywhere. But nowhere could I spot diamonds. I found lava, and busted out my crafting table, making myself two furnaces to cook my iron ore.

"Guys, I found another diamond!" shouted Ashley, excited.

"Oh God," murmured Mitch. "She's gonna make that diamond sword doe."

"No!" called Preston, and I laughed.

"Relax. Someone else will probably find more diamonds," I said. "I found lava too, so there might be diamonds around here somewhere." I was surprised in the confident tone of my voice.

I continued around the cave system, mining ores when I spotted them. Suddenly, a message from Jerome popped up in the chat. "Mitch, time?"

I laughed, and everyone else stopped talking. A few seconds later, Ashley and Preston started cracking up too. Ian gave off a quick but loud chuckle, and there was not a sound from Mitch.

After we had all finished laughing, there was a lingering silence. Ashley decided to break that silence by slowly asking, "Mitch, time?"

"ARGHHHHHHH!" screamed Mitch, pounding his keyboard. We laughed even harder as he raged furiously into the mic. "I cannot believe it! You guys are such jags. Hold on."

I gave off another awkward giggle, then gathered my iron from the furnaces and started crafting myself armor and an iron pickaxe. Mitch typed into the chat that there was thirteen minutes remaining. It had taken us seven minutes to find two diamonds and enough iron for a full set of armor.

"Ian, do you have full iron?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"TP to me, I have extras. I think we should start picking a location for the base."

"Okay, hold on." I could hear him typing away at his keyboard, and his Steve appeared in front of me. "Thanks, Ryah."

"No problem. Should I go to the surface and get food yet?"

"No," said Preston. "You're in a cave, right?"

"Yeah, me and Ryah are by lava."

"Me and Ashley and Mitch are in a cave too. Try looking for more diamonds."

"I highly doubt Ashley wants to make me a diamond sword…" inquired Mitch.

"No thanks," replied Ashley. I could picture her victorious smirk behind her screen.

"Wow. Thanks, friend," sobbed Mitch mockingly.

I crafted myself two buckets with the remaining iron, since all Ian needed were leggings and boots. I snagged some lava from the lava pool, and crafted myself another bucket to get some water.

"Ian, make buckets for lava and water," I said.

"Yeah, I know dude," he said.

"Mitch, time!" shouted Preston.

"Eleven and a half minutes," he replied. "Ohhhhh baby! Guess who just found two diamonds!"

"Ashley?" Preston asked.

"No, you noob! I did!"

"I already have a diamond sword, so…" said Ashley, quiet. "I found a third diamond though, so whoever finds the next one can get a diamond sword. Assuming it's not Mitch."

"I bet I'll find it," I muttered. Carrying half of the remaining iron, I set out along the lava lake to look for diamonds.

"I found an emerald," said Ian. I laughed.

"An emerald? What good is that gonna do?"

"Absolutely nothing," responded Mitch.

I began digging around, and eventually found the prize: three glimmering diamonds.

"GUYYYSSS! I found diamonds!"

"Really?" cried Preston. "Only me and Ian haven't found diamonds yet."

I triumphantly mined them up, slipping them into my inventory, where no one could take them. I sprinted back out towards the furnaces, collecting them with my pickaxe and punching out my crafting table. I then made a mad scramble for the surface, stacking cobblestone beneath me as I dug towards the surface. As I finally reached dirt and reached sunlight, I heard Preston shout. "Ryah! I found one diamond! Can I please get the other one?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

"Awww, come on man," whined Preston. "You can't do that to professional YouTubers."

I scoffed. "Please. I can't believe you're using that against me."

"Just one extra diamond, Ryah. Pwease?"

"Fine, whatever. Don't TP to me yet, though." I set out my crafting table, crafting myself a diamond sword and then picking the crafting table back up. I began sprinting around, searching for mobs. I killed three cows, five chickens, and two pigs, as well as gathered two eggs. "Hey, has anyone made a bow yet?"

"No. I haven't found any damn spiders," said Ashley.

"Yeah, now bows yet," said Ian.

"Fine. I have food, anyway."

"That's all G," said Mitch.

I managed to find a few more mobs, and grabbed a few more sticks. I looked into the cave, hoping for some spiders. There were none, so I hoped and prayed that someone would find an abandoned mineshaft with cobwebs in it. I made some arrows, since I had dug up some gravel on my way down. There was no hope of making a bow without string.

I set out my furnaces beneath a tree, cooking up the raw foods I had collected.

"Mitch, time!" called Ashley.

"I hate you guys…" Mitch mumbled. "See? Ian and Ryah are nice."

I smiled softly. "Mitch, time," we said in unison.

"Wow. Everyone hates me." We all laughed a little. "Oh God! There's only six minutes left until we can start killing people!"

"Ian, better get started on that base," I said.

"Already on it. Once you're done, TP to me dudes."

I watched the furnaces steadily cook the materials, running after a pig and swiftly killing it with a critical hit. I stuck it in the furnace with the other raw porkchops, when Ashley TP'd to me.

"I'm taking the cooked chickens," Ashley told me.

"Fine, go ahead," I said. She vanished in an instant, probably teleporting to Ian. Preston teleported to me, crouching near me.

"Ryah, please give me a diamond."

I sighed. "Whatever. You're glad I'm nice." I dropped the diamond from my inventory, and he walked forward quickly to pick it up. My eyes widened in surprise when he, like Ashley, quickly vanished from my view. "Geez. A quick thank you would be nice."

"Thank you," he droned, and I smirked.

After the steaks and cooked porkchops had finished cooking, I gathered my furnaces and teleported to Ian. The base was made high off the ground, rather large with walls made of stone. Three furnaces had already been placed, along with a large chest and a crafting table.

"Hey, should we go to mid and get enchants?" asked Mitch. I didn't know. Going to mid was risky, but I had seven levels.

"Yeah. I have five levels," said Ian.

"I have five too," said Ashley.

"I have, like, two," said Mitch. "But let's go anyway."

"I have seven," I added. "Food is in the chest." I left two pieces of steak for me, in case I got hungry during the battle."

"Thanks, Ryah," said Ian. "Who's going to stay here with me?"

"I will," said Mitch. "I only have two levels."

"Give me your sword," I told Mitch. "I can enchant it for you."

"Thanks," Mitch said, dropping his diamond sword for me. It sailed into my inventory.

"Let's go now," Ashley said, placing a water bucket off the edge of the platform. "We might not need this if we can still teleport."

I jumped down the water, Preston and Ashley following me. Off in the distance, you could see a similar cobblestone platform belonging to Ty, Tyler, Adam, Jerome, and Jason. You couldn't actually see the people, but I figured they were probably on top of the base by now.

I sprinted down to the center, towards the enchanting table. I got there first, enchanting my helmet, chestplate, leggings, sword, and boots, then enchanting Mitch's sword.

"I have extra levels," I told the two. "Tell me if you want me to enchant anything."

"Wait, Ryah," called Ian. "Come back by the water. I want you to enchant my iron sword."

"Okay." I ran back to the waterfall, waiting for Ian to drop his sword. But he didn't. "Ian, what the heck? Where's your sword?"

"I threw it down, dude."

"You did not. By the water, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Ryah? I may or may not have taken it," said Mitch.

I sighed. "Hurry up and throw it down. How much time do we have?"

"Two minutes," said Mitch. He typed it in the chat, probably terrifying our opponents.

After enchanting Ian's sword, I teleported back to the base. I waited for Preston and Ashley to finish, then we all gathered as Ian placed the obsidian near the center.

"Are we going to rush them?" asked Mitch.

"I think we should," I said. "It'd take them by surprise. And also it'd be pretty funny."

"Yeah, let's do it," said Preston.

We waited it out, and I have Ian and Mitch back their swords. Both had sharpness one enchants. I had gotten protection one for all my armor, except for the boots, which had feather falling.

Finally, Mitch began counting down. "Thirty more seconds. Everybody slash heal right now." I typed it in, and my hunger bars were restored. Mitch quickly typed into the chat to heal a final time, and that the battle was beginning.

"Alright, CHARGE!" screamed Preston. He jumped off of the platform, slipping down the water.

"I'll stay here and defend," said Ian with a laugh. "You guys go ahead."

"Awww, Ian. Are you sure?" asked Mitch.

"Yeah, just go and kick some butt!"

Ashley hopped down the waterfall, and I followed before Mitch. "I hope everyone grabbed their food," I said.

"I didn't," said Preston. "Just YOLO it!"

I laughed. "Idiot."

"Hey, once again you have no right to say that to a pro YouTuber."

I smiled. "You are so glad you're on my team. I'd kick your butt."

"Ha. Yeah, it'd be the other way around."

"Fine, prove it." I was prepared to fight him for my dignity, even if only a couple people at school now knew my name.

"Hey, guys, don't backstab your teammates," Ian said. I laughed.

We sprinted past the enchanting table, heading in the general direction of our base. Ashley had waited behind Preston and I so Mitch could catch up. I followed the lava mob into the mountains.

"Hey, are they sniping us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh my God, they're sniping us!"

"They must've found that damn abandoned mineshaft."

"It's okay, we can still win."

The four of us approached the base. Three unsuspecting victims sat upon the platform, waiting for our attack. Preston began stacking cobblestone upwards, and I followed suit, shifting. Mitch and Ashley followed our lead.

"We probably should all dig through at the same time," I offered.

"Good idea," said Ashley. "We can get them at the same time, so if one of us dies, there'll be three more to replace them."

We continued shifting, building towards the base. "Hey, Ian. Anything going on?"

"No, except two of them are enchanting. That isn't that big of a deal though."

"God, too bad we don't have bows. You could've been sniping right now."

"I'm a terrible shot. They would've run away before I could kill them. And they'd probably regen all their hearts before I saw them again."

"Whatever you say."

We had reached the top of the platform.

"Okay, as soon as you dig through, stack up immediately," commanded Mitch. "Everyone ready? Three, two one… GO!"

I mined through the cobblestone floor with my iron pick, stacking upwards above the other team. Adam, Jason, and Tyler began swiping at us with iron swords. I shouted in fear as Log slashed away at me, leaving me at two hearts. But before he could strike me again, Preston jumped on him and killed him with a crit. I laughed, glad I had survived. Mitch had managed to kill Adam and Jason, but Ashley was dead.

"Ashley," Preston droned, making tsk-ing noises. "How did you die?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "He had an iron sword, and I had a diamond one. I guess I just suck at PVP."

Preston laughed. "We'll avenge you."

"Hey Ian," I called. "Go after Ty and Jerome. We killed everyone in the base, so we're going back to spawn right now to back you up."

"Alright," said Ian. "I'm going down now."

"Crap," I muttered, searching my inventory. "I forgot to grab a water bucket."

"I have one," said Preston. He placed the water at the edge of the platform, and we all hopped into the waterfall. I hit the ground, sprinting towards spawn. There, Jerome and Tyler were nowhere to be found.

"Ian!" Mitch called. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know dude…"

Suddenly, I was losing hearts quickly. I turned and swung my diamond sword at Jerome, and Preston joined in. Somehow, with half a heart remaining, the two of us managed to kill him. But when I turned behind me, Mitch was dead. In his place, Ian was hammering away at Ty, but to no avail. Ian died also, screaming in rage along with Mitch while Ashley laughed. I made a final attempt, with three hearts remaining, to kill the final opponent. And with one critical hit, I did.

"YES!" I cheered. "I AM THE BEST AT PVP! COME AT ME BRO!"

"GG!" cried Ian. "But you and Preston gotta battle it out now."

"I'm adding everyone back to the Skype call," said Mitch.

I wasted no time. Only seconds after my celebration, I turned on my teammate in a desperate attempt for victory. He hit me twice, but apparently I dealt more damage because the lava creeper fell before my eyes.

"IIIII AM THE CHAMMMPION! MY FRIENDDDDS!" I sung, oddly happy.

"I cannot believe I just got killed by a noob," sighed Preston.

"Haha! Suck it!"

"Oh my God, we got dominated," whined Jason.

"Yeah, that sucked," said Jerome. "I demand a rematch."

"Nope," said Mitch, confident. "No sumatori today."

"Awww, come on!" said Jerome. "No sumatori?"

"No. We won fair and square," said Ian.

"Well, GG everyone," said Tyler.

"GG," I said, drawing it out. I hopped into creative mode, flying up above the ruins of the other team's platform.

"Oh God, that was embarrassing," droned Jerome.

"Well, anyway guys, that was battle dome with Mitch, Jerome, Preston, Ian, Ashley, Jason, Ty, Log, and Ryah, and I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" called Ashley.

"See ya!" added Mitch.

There was a silence as recording equipment was turned off. I continued flying around, watching as people stood still then came back to life. Suddenly, my game mode was turned to survival, and I fell from the sky to my death.

"Hey! Who did that?" I killed Adam and Preston with my fists.

"It wasn't f*cking me!" screamed Adam.

"Geez, Ryah! Didn't you have enough fun killing me already?"

I grinned. "Then who was it?"

"It was me."

"God, Mitch," said Jerome. "Anyways, I gotta go. See you guys later!"

Others began leaving the call, some because they had plans and other people to edit their footage. I felt bad, since I was one of the few people who had not recorded the battle. I had no intention of creating videos just yet though…

"Ryah, people loved you on the Splegg video!" Jason said. "Seriously."

"I still can't believe it," I said. "People actually liked my commentary."

"You don't talk that much," Jason said. "But enough so that it's entertaining."

"You honestly think so?"

"Yeah, I thought you were pretty impressive."

I smiled to myself. This day was just getting better and better.

Eventually, everyone left the call except Jason and I. I was left alone with a YouTuber I had fangirled over for hours.

"Ryah? Adam told me about how you're… not that social. Honestly, I can hardly imagine that since you seemed so comfortable in front of the mic. I cannot imagine you not being sarcastic and confident with the people around you."

My heart stopped. Adam had told him about that?

"I know that you probably didn't want anyone to know. But Adam promises he'd tell no one else. It's just that I asked. I promise I won't tell a soul, okay?"  
I was quiet, then took a deep breath. "I'd rather not have anyone know about this anyway. I only have a few friends who are Team Crafted fangirls, and sometimes I can seem a little uptight. But being in a video when hardly anyone from my school knows my name is my freedom. I can be however loud and obnoxious I want to be, or me generous and nice if I want. It's like my alter ego. At school, I'm the quiet girl who sits in the corner reading when everyone is laughing and chatting. I'm the person who, up until a few weeks ago, sat in the hallway during lunch and recess with earplugs instead of friends. I guess I'm just not that used to trusting people. I'm sorry if I'm suspicious, but I've been backstabbed before. I don't want to take that risk again."  
"Well, the only way to move on is to take risks."  
"And I'm not ready for that."  
"Not ready? Being on YouTube with people like us is a risk. Maybe you're more ready than you think you are."

"I'm probably not."

"Don't doubt yourself, Ryah. You know me and the guys will do everything to try and help you."

I was still slightly skeptical, but I felt good about his reassurance. "Thanks, Jason. I know you guys will."

"If you ever need someone to chat with, I'll message you my number."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Anytime. Just know that you can trust us, and that most of us will be there for you."  
"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

I imagined him smirking behind the screen. "You've got potential, Ryah. Don't be afraid to use it. Take a risk once in a while. Anyways, I've gotta go. But who knows? Maybe one day, you'll finally have enough trust to feel accepted."

* * *

**Hehe, and hence the ending of chapter 12! Jason is pretty cool. I wish I knew him :( anyways, review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed, and/or want the next chapter ON AN ACTUAL WEEKEND INSTEAD OF A MONDAY! xP Thanks again nerds for all the support, and cya next week!**


End file.
